Loyalty or love
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: Um amor é impossível de se esconder.Se este está destinado a acontecer então o fruto poibido leva a outros caminhos,amargos e tristes,mesmo que o amor viva em seu coração. . . Betada por Luh-sama!
1. Minhas tristes recordações

:Loyalty or love:

:Cap1:

Minhas tristes recordações

_"E quando a chuva caía _

_Eu apenas olhava pela janela"_

Kelly Clarkson-Breakaway

O quarto de hotel estava triste. As cores brancas dos lençóis davam ainda mais um ar de melancolia. Impecáveis cortinas de veludo vermelho fechavam o ambiente mal iluminado pela pouca luz do anoitecer. No canto do quarto, uma mulher se encontrava deitada na cama de casal.

Belos cabelos azuis na altura dos ombros, rosto frio e angelical. Uma pequena flor branca de origami enfeitando as melenas. Essa era Konan.

Tinha os olhos transbordados de lágrimas e o rosto aflito. A escuridão presente no quarto do hotel a confortava com um abraço, um abraço da solidão. Tudo tão vazio,e por dentro ela sentia como se um pedaço dela tivesse se partido.

Deitada ali, se lembrava de cada passo dado em sua vida. Alguns certos, outros dos quais se arrependia amargamente.

Mas essa era a primeira vez que chorava desde que tinha escolhido virar uma criminosa Rank-S.

Tudo era simples e ao mesmo tempo complicado.

-Você precisava me dizer essas coisas?! -sussurou ela para si.

Se virou mais uma vez na cama, atormentada pelas lembranças.

_FLASH BACK ON_

_"Konan aceitou o pedido de Pain para entrar para a Akatsuki. E agora era sua parceira. Era assim desde sua infância, os dois juntos, lutando lado a lado, como dois grandes amigos._

_Mas o tipo de amor que ela sentia pelo portador do Rinnegan era diferente. Não era aquele amor de Philia, de amizade. Era um amor de homem e mulher. De Eros._

_Mas sentia-se satisfeita em ser apenas sua parceira, aquela que o conhece melhor do que ninguém na Akatsuki. Assim, dia após dia, alimentava sua esperança e seu amor._

_Mas uma regra em especial fez seus sonhos e esperanças desaparecerem em segundos._

_Madara,Konan e Pain estavam sentados num barzinho sujo, conversando. Pain e Konan estavam sentados a frente de Madara. Não vestiam a roupa da Akatsuki ainda._

_-Você vai ser o líder Pain. -disse Madara num tom sério de voz._

_-Já sabemos disso. -Pain disse em tom impaciente._

_Konan bebia seu chá,prestando atenção nos movimentos e conversas dos dois. Não precisava estar ali, mas a confiança que Pain devotava a ela fizeram-no desejar sua presença naquela reunião._

_-E também teremos regras. Nada funciona sem elas. Como líder, você será o responsável por repassa-las aos outros membros._

_-Quais são as regras? -Pain estava ficando impaciente._

_-Vocês saberão em breve._

_O breve demorou vários anos. Nesse meio tempo, Orochimaru abandonara a organização e Sasori havia morrido.Tudo corria em perfeita desordem e criminalidade._

_Porém, nma noite tranquila como as de todos os dias, tudo mudou. _

_Konan voltava da casa onde ela e Pain moravam na vila da Chuva, depois de mais ou menos uma hora de compras no mercado._

_Não encontrou Pain em qualquer canto da casa. Pensou um pouco e, hesitante, subiu em direção ao quarto de Pain. A medida que subia um degrau seu coração acelerava.Sabia que ele não gostava de ser incomodado quando se trancava no quarto._

_O metal da kunai em seu bolso parecia com a resposta que provavelmente receberia dele por ter ousado subir até lá: fria. Mas nem por isso deixou de subir as escadas._

_Chegou à porta do quarto. Era agora ou nunca. Bateu três vezes na porta._

_Pain não saiu do quarto. Mas ela pode ouvir a voz dele vinda de dentro do aposento._

_-Konan, vá embora! -Pain disse sério._

_-O que houve? - ela perguntou. Não era normal ele trancar-se assim e não dizer nada._

_- Apenas obedeça._

_-Hai. -ela começou a descer as escadas tristemente._

_Porém, quando pisava no terceiro degrau, pode ouvir a porta do quarto se abrindo e, para sua surpresa, uma mulher, enrolada em uma toalha, saiu do aposento. _

_Olhou de relance para dentro do quarto que a mesma abandonara e pode ver Pain, enrolado em um lençol._

_Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram. Konan rapidamente desviou o olhar e começou a descer a escada rapidamente. Sentia o coração apertado, como se uma garra invisível estivesse pressionando-o._

_Mas antes que pudesse fugir, uma mão forte segurou-a pelo braço. Pain._

_-Konan! Não é..._

_-Não me interessa a sua vida pessoal - cortou ela, sem se virar para encara-lo. – Você não me deve satisfações._

_-Não. – diante dessa resposta, ela, que tentara manter-se fria, sentiu que lágrimas queriam rolar. Segurou-as, e foi com a voz enfurecida que disse:_

_-Não adianta falar com pessoas como você, que não vêem nada ao seu redor! – olhou por cima do ombro dele e viu a moça retornando ao quarto dele. – Você só vê seu umbigo. Vai lá, a garota está esperando. _

_Ela se desvencilhou do aperto dele e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, deixando Pain estático no meio da escada._

_Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, Konan deslizou para o chão. Abraçou os joelhos e deixou lágrimas quentes rolarem pelo seu rosto. _

_Gritou. Tentava liberar toda tristeza presente em seu coração. Seus sentimentos misturavam mágoa, tristeza e desespero. Era como se algo nela não estivesse no lugar. O quarto azul acinzentado, e os lençóis vermelhos pareciam não ser animadores. _

_Só podia ouvir os gemidos vindos do andar de cima. A cabeça latejava a cada ruído da cama batendo contra a parede._

_Uma hora depois pegou no sono._

_--'''--_

_Pain estava sentado sobre sua cama; a mulher já havia ido embora. Deitou impaciente. Era sempre assim, ele dormia com mulheres e se sentia vazio, nada além daquele momento; nada na sua vida tinha sentido. Sentimentos eram coisas que ele desprezava; mas não queria mais se sentir sem vida. As coisas seriam sempre assim, vazias e sem amor?_

_Uma chuva fina começou a cair. Levantou-se, começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de Konan. Chegou a frente da porta e sentiu um frio tomar conta de sua barriga. Que estranho..._

_Bateu várias vezes. _

_Logo ouviu ela se levantar da cama. A moça abriu a porta, ficando a frente dele._

_-Quero falar com você! - disse Pain, nervoso. – E-eu só queria conversar._

_-Sobre o que?_

_-A Akatsuki. -disse ele friamente._

_-Amanhã. – já ia fechar a porta, mas ele segurou-a. _

_-Konan... sobre hoje . . . _

_-Não precisa falar nada. Por favor, pare de me machucar com suas mentiras._

_-Konan,vamos conversar._

_-Não._

_-Te espero na sala._

_Ele saiu em direção a sala sem escutar a resposta. Konan não fechou a porta. Deveria acreditar que seria diferente, que a conversa daria um rumo a sua vida. Seu futuro e suas esperanças dependiam do que seria dito. Não poderia mais esperar, chegara a um ponto crítico._

_Desceu lentamente, mas não encontrou Pain na sala._

_Ele estava fora da casa, molhado pela chuva tão fria quanto os sentimentos dele. A moça aproximou-se dele. _

_-Fale._

_-Eu quero saber por que eu sou vazio?! –Perguntou, encarando-a._

_-Como assim?_

_Ele lentamente se aproximou dela, até encosta-la na parede atrás dela. A chuva tinha molhado o corpo dele, que parecia mais frio a cada hora. Konan se sentia assustada com tal reação, mas Pain não sentia nada._

_-Por que eu deito com mulheres e não sinto nada?Por que eu mato os outros e não me importo?Por que eu odeio a alegria e inocência das crianças?POR QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM NINGUÉM, KONAN?POR QUE EU NÃO SINTO NADA? -ele abaixou a cabeça. -Eu sou um monstro? -ele sussurou,tristemente._

_-Não._

_-Então por que?_

_-Você apenas não sabe quem ama ou quer proteger._

_-Konan, eu não conheço alguém que eu amo! - a cabeça baixa de Pain estava quase encostando em Konan._

_Konan não falou nada; as palavras dele faziam-na se sentir triste. Abraçou-o._

_-Não fale. - sussurou ela._

_-Konan..._

_O Ruivo estava se sentindo bem com o abraço dela. Parecia que eles se encaixavam._

_--'''--_

_Um ano se passou depois do ocorrido. Konan estava na porta da casa, esperando Madara chegar. Estava um pouco mais tranqüila depois daquela conversa, mas nem por isso alegre._

_Assim que a pessoa esperada chegou, com aquela mascará infantil, ela o encaminhou até onde Pain estava: Na sala._

_Era tão sombrio e acinzentado, tudo fazia o clima e os sentimentos se exaltarem. Pain estava em pé, ao lado de Konan. Madara a frente dos dois._

_-A Akatsuki está muito lenta. -Madara disse em tom irritado._

_-Eu sei._

_-Está na hora de dizer as regras. – ele pausou por alguns segundos. - Primeiro a partir de agora ninguém pode sair!_

_-Por que? -perguntou Konan._

_-É necessário. -Madara respondeu sem dar atenção. – E a partir de agora, relacionamentos amorosos estão proibidos!_

_-Por que? -Pain perguntou tranquilamente._

_-Sentimentos acabam com tudo. Itachi é a prova disso, morreu pelo irmãozinho. E o Deidara, com aquela paixão pela arte... Não podemos mais perder membros. O amor está proibido na Akatsuki. - Madara disse._

_Nesse momento, Konan soube que seu sonho estava perto de se tornar utopia."_

_FLASH BACK OFF_

Konan remexeu-se na cama. Tudo parecia vazio e a escuridão presente no quarto a fez lembrar de como os dois começaram sua história de amor.

Próximo capítulo:

"_minhas palavras são frias e lisas_

_E você merece mais que isto"_

_Michael Bublé-Home_


	2. A fragância das lembranças do amor

:Cap2:

A fragância das lembranças do amor

Konan remexeu-se na cama. Tudo parecia vazio e a escuridão presente no quarto a fez lembrar de como os dois começaram sua história de amor.Triste e ao mesmo tempo especial.

_FLASH BACK_

_E mais uma vez lá estava ela,na varanda da casa; não fitava nada em especial, apenas admirava o horizonte.Lamentava internamente a destruição de seus sonhos amorosos._

_Mas ter o portador do Rinnegam ao seu lado, se não como amante, mas como companheiro, já era o bastante para aquele amor altruísta. Por difícil que fosse esse amor, ela não o deixava desvanecer._

_Continuaria a amá-lo, por mais que houvessem regras. E as várias mulheres entrando e saindo da casa todos os dias._

_Ouvir os sons vindos do quarto de Pain cada vez que uma dessas mulheres estava lá era a parte mais difícil. Certa vez, ela ousou reclamar com ele. Foi uma discussão feia. Pain até chegou a perguntar se ela era alguma virgem para reclamar do barulho; Naquela ocasião, ela não respondeu. Afinal quem era ele,para saber dessas coisas?A kunoichi apenas repreendeu-o e voltou, indignada e ultrajada, para o seu quarto. Por mais imbecis que fossem as atitudes dele, seu amor pelo ruivo não diminuía, mas também não era encorajado a aumentar._

_O vento quente bateu em seu rosto frio mais uma vez. E o contato a fez fechar os olhos.O sobretudo da Akatsuki balançava calmamente com o vento.O doce aroma de girassóis, que vinha de campos longínquos,a deixa em paz._

_A paz presente com o vento e os cheiros a fazia esquecer que era uma criminosa Rank-S.Os cabelos esvoaçavam levemente._

_A passos silenciosos e impacientes, Pain a procurava por ali.Queria falar sobre a Akatsuki,como de costume.Ela era a única em que confiava,e precisava dividir seus pensamentos e medos. _

_Ao entrar na varanda, ele percebeu a moça encostada no batente da porta com os cabelos ao vento,um rosto angelical e uma paz em sua face._

_Aproximou-se em silêncio. Ela só percebeu sua presença quando o cheiro cítrico, uma mistura de suavidade e frutas invadiu as narinas dela. Era o cheiro dele:Pain.Seu sofrimento e seu prazer.Ela abriu os olhos._

_Percebeu que novamente ele estava próximo demais.E ele como sempre com a expressão fria,como seus piercings;kunais e armas._

_-O que foi? -disse ela seca,saindo do batente da porta e caminhando para o terraço._

_-Nada. -encarando-a. _

_-Hum. -ela não evitava encara-lo.Não queria vê-lo;estava magoada e decepcionada com ele._

_-Quando vamos encontrar Madara? -perguntou ele ignorando os sentimentos dela._

_-Em breve. -disse ela sem olha-lo._

_Ela caminhou até se sentar em uma cadeira, sempre olhando a paisagem.Pain continuava em pé,prestando atenção aos movimentos dela. Percebia a frieza com a qual ela estava tratando-o, e isso o incomodava._

_-Por que você está assim? -disse ele no habitual tom frio;_

_Mas no fundo do coração, ele sentia falta da outra Konan. Aquela que sempre lhe pediria "por favor" ou aquela que simplesmente olhava-o silenciosamente._

_-Por nada. -disse ela o cortando._

_-Tem alguma coisa, é melhor você falar . . . -ele tentava a todo custo se manter calmo. Mas do jeito que ela estava o tratando... isso estava se tornando impossível.- . . .isso pode atrapalhar a Akatsuki._

_-Não me interessa a Akatsuki. -ela disse ressentida. _

_-Konan,olha para mim._

_-Não, você não merece que os outros te dêem atenção! -disse ela enfurecida._

_Ela se levantou e parou ao seu lado,seus olhos estavam frios.As lágrimas estavam escondidas pro trás de seus orbes azulados._

_Pain não se assustou com o olhar dela._

_-Por que você não está mais ligando para a Akatsuki?_

_-Porque você está nela. E você . . ._

_-E você . . . ? -perguntou ele frio._

_-Pain você não tem nada a ver comigo. -disse ela friamente,aproximou seus lábios do ouvido direito de Pain e sussurou - E eu não olho quem não merece . . . convide sua amiga para te olhar,ou fazer outra coisa!E a Akatsuki pode esperar! -disse num tom que misturava raiva e tristeza._

_Afastou-se de Pain e começou a caminhada até seu quarto.Pain estava estático.Ela havia estado tão próxima,e ao mesmo tempo tão distante e fria.Os pensamentos dele vagaram entre lembranças dela.Algumas felizes, outras tristes.Ela havia se tornado uma mulher tão diferente da garotinha que ele conhecia..._

_Algumas coisas não mudam nunca, Mas outras... mudam tanto que nem parecem que um dia foram de ouro jeito. E os sentimentos são uma dessas coisas. _

_Ele não sentia-se bem, as palavras dela foram como as armas em seu bolso: letais. Capazes de ferir e até matar._

_Começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de Konan. Assim que chegou a porta dela, uma sensação muito estranha invadiu seu coração. Era um frio que entrava em seu coração e se espalhava pelo restante do corpo. Abriu a porta._

_Ela estava deitada em sua cama; os lençóis vermelhos lembravam um sentimento impossível,pelo menos para ela:o amor. As cortinas abertas permitia ao sol iluminar todo o local, mas o quarto continuava melancólico.Uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto angelical. _

_A porta começava a se abrir,Pain entrava sem pedir a menos licença ou bater.A moça se sentou em sua cama._

_-Como você vai entrando no quarto de uma mulher assim?! -disse ela num tom elevado de voz,o repreendendo._

_-Me desculpe. Foi por impulso. -disse ele como se aquilo fosse normal._

_-Senhor Deus o que você quer? -deu enfâse no Deus._

_-Eu queria só te perguntar uma coisa._

_-O que?_

_-Aonde foi a Konan que sempre me pedia "por favor" e cuidava de mim em silêncio?_

_-ELA MORREU!NO DIA EM QUE VOCÊ TROUXE AQUELA MULHERZINHA PARA CÁ! -disse abaixando o rosto,e seus cabelos cobrindo o mesmo. –Porque você nunca vai ser o que aquela Konan queria!_

_-O que você quer? -perguntou ele friamente._

_-Por favor não pergunte._

_-Você nunca terá coragem de falar._

_-Então escute._

_Ela se aproximou de Pain,lentamente.Pôs seus braços entre o rosto dele.Ele encostado na porta._

_-O que você está fazendo?_

_-A coisa que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo. -os dois se olhavam fixamente, nem uma piscada ou mesmo um músculo se mexia._

_-E o que seria isso._

_-Contar-lhe a verdade._

_-Que verdade? -Pain perguntou a olhando fixamente._

_-Sobre meus sentimentos. E sobre o quanto você é cego!_

_-Eu não preciso saber disso. -disse ele friamente._

_-Então, por que está aqui? -ela perguntou com sarcasmo._

_-Pela nossa organização!_

_-Você não vê que tudo está desmoronando e você só vê a Akatsuki?_

_Ele não respondeu._

_-Eu te conheço desde a minha infância e você não sabe nada de mim!_

_Pain não tinha resposta, apenas a olhava fixamente.Queria saber o que ela sentia,mas ele não tinha nenhum tipo de sentimento com relação a ninguém._

_-Você só enxerga você!E suas amigas! E agora você as trás para casa sem o menor pudor. - disse ela, segurava as lágrimas em seus olhos cerrados.A cabeça baixa. - Eu sou abrigada a ouvir você fazer sexo com outras. E você nunca procura saber nada de mim.E você me perguntou ainda se eu era "virgem para ficar reclamando do barulho" . . . - falou. As lágrimas caíram. Encarou-o - A resposta é sim Pain,eu sou virgem. – Ele começava a caminhar em direção a cama._

_-Desculpe-me,Konan._

_-Não!_

_Ele ficou estático._

_Ela se sentia como uma caixa vazia e oca.O coração estava despedaçado e extremamente pesado.Tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta havia sido dito. Agora, ela precisava saber se uniria tudo que fora despedaçado._

_-Por favor se retire do meu quarto. -disse ela que se deita,chorando. Entre os soluços ela disse.-SAIA!EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA! _

_Pain se retirou em silêncio. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto,onde entrou e fechou a porta.O seu coração não entendia os sentimentos e nem o tipo de lágrimas derramadas por Konan.Tudo para ele se resumia em palavras._

_Ao olhar sua cama,era como se visse cada uma das mulheres que passaram em sua vida.Umas cheiravam a perfume, outras ao suor derramado durante suas atividades... mas nenhuma acima de tudo cheirava a violetas.Violetas era o cheiro que Konan exalava quando dormia._

_Um dia ele entrou no quarto dela e a viu dormindo, e pode sentir o cheiro de violetas que a mesma exalava.O ruivo se sentiu bem ao lembrar do perfume.O cheiro incomparável dela,e o jeito... eram coisas que ele mais gostava,mas não tinha plena convicção de que a amava.E as regras impostas por Madara?_

_-Impossível! -sussurrou ele._

_Tentou se sentar na cama,mas não se sentou.Lembrou das palavras de Konan.Ele a fez sofrer?Escutar o gemido de prazer dele com outras mulheres era difícil,mas pelo menos não devia falar do jeito que ela o falou.Queria compreender que tipo de sofrimentos,sentimentos e prazeres ela tinha em relação a ele._

_O ruivo se dirigiu novamente ao quarto dela._

_FLASH BACK OFF_

Konan deixou mais de uma lágrima cair com essa parte das lembranças,tudo indicava que realmente ele não a amava e isso era o que doia mais.Se afundou mais na cama.O motivo dessa briga agora havia tido nem um ponto de razão.Cerrou os olhos.O primeiro beijo tinha que ser lembrado nessa linda história de amor.

--

Deixem reviews!

E agora avisando:Toda sexta eu posto a fic!Kisses!


	3. O beijo de lágrimas

:Cap3:

O beijo de lágrimas. . .

O primeiro beijo tinha que ser lembrado nessa linda história de amor.Mas nada mudaria suas conclusões e decisões.Se sentou,as melenas cairam na altura dos ombros,abaixou a cabeça.As duas mãos tamparam o rosto angelical.O quarto permanecia,vagando,

exalando melancoilia,e recordações.

Olhou tristemente o lençol,entre o vão dos dedos.Tanto amor,e tantos sentimentos.Quantas idas e vindas.

FLASH BACK ON

Quase um mês depois do ocorrido,Pain estava deitado em sua cama.O corpo nu era coberto por um lençol branco.O quarto iluminado pelo sol.O dia estava vibrante.Konan tinha saido para ir novamente ao mercado. A "moça" já havia ido embora. E naquele momento com a casa vazia, se sentiu solitário.E ao mesmo tempo,não sentia nada.Decidiu descer até a cozinha.Sentou-se na cama e se enrolou no lençol por precaução.Desceu lentamente as escadas.

O tórax nu e outras partes do corpo cobertas pelo lençol branco. Não sentia a menor presença de chakra, portanto Konan não estava. Nada além do silêncio.O sol entrava pelas frestas de janelas e corrompia qualquer tipo de escuridão presente na casa.Os pés descalços do portador do Rinnegan tocavam o chão.E o lençol se arrastava.

Encontrou em cima da mesa da cozinha,algumas frutas.Pegou uma maçã.Ia voltar ao quarto,mas ao olhar para a porta percebeu ela. A moça estava atônita. Os olhos dela percorreram uma última vez o corpo dele. As lágrimas estavam em seus olhos queriam desabar. A sacola de compras na mão caiu no chão. Ela estava tremendo e era evidente.

Pain foi incapaz de produzir qualquer som. Konan estava trêmula com os braços ao lado do corpo.

-POR QUE? -perguntou ela gritando. Em alguns segundos ela continuou. -POR QUE?PAIN? É INCAPAZ DE ME RESPEITAR?

Pain estava estático com a presença dela. Ela o encarava.

-POR QUE?POR QUE EU SOU OBRIGADA A VER VOCÊ DESSE JEITO?EU NÃO QUERO!VOCÊ SEMPRE ME MAGOA. . . -começou a chorar olhando-o. - EU TE AMO!EU TE AMO DE VERDADE!POR ISSO EU NÃO SUPORTO OUVIR VOCÊ TRANSAR COM OUTRAS MULHERES!VOCÊ NÃO NOTA!E SE QUER SABER NÃO QUERO QUE SE DESCULPE,PORQUE EU ESTOU FORA!

-O que você quer dizer com isso? -perguntou ele estático.

-EU VOU SAIR DA AKATSUKI!OU VOU MUDAR DE PARCEIRO! -disse ela tristemente. - E AGORA ADEUS, PAIN!

Ela começou a correr para seu quarto, enquanto secava as lágrimas com a manga do uniforme da Akatsuki. Pain correu atrás dela. Ela chegou e tentou abrir a porta,mas a mão forte do ruivo a segurou pelo braço.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER?JÁ NÃO BASTA O MEU SOFRIMENTO? -gritou ela ressentida.

-Konan, me perdoa.

-NÃO, JÁ CHEGA! -ela se desvencilhou da mão de Pain que a prendia.

Pain a fitava, ainda de lençol. Konan a frente da porta de seu quarto o olhava fixamente. As lágrimas saiam ilustravam os sentimentos de quem chorava. Dor, mágoa, amor, ódio. Sentimentos direcionados ao seu passado, à Akatsuki. Ao seu parceiro.

-Já disse que não aceito suas desculpas!

-Konan me perdoa, por favor!

-Não!Suas bobagens estão me matando! -respirou- Você não merece meu perdão!

Ele a abraçou,sua pele nua em contato com o rosto dela.Ela não correspondeu.As lágrimas sairam com mais intensidade.Pain encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela.Os dedos dele começaram a brincar com as mechas de cabelo dela, enrolando-os. Por um momento, ela pôde sentir o aroma de maçã verde que ele emanava.

-Por favor, não vá,fique! -disse ele encostando sua cabeça no ombro dela.

-Pain eu te amo, mas você é como uma esperança perdida!Uma utopia.

Afastou-se do abraço dele. Olhou-o nos olhos, com dificuldade devido às lágrimas teimavam em sair. Acariciou o rosto dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos ao toque. E ela apenas sentia como era tocá-lo, e até imaginou como seria se o beijasse.

-Eu vou falar pela última vez!Eu te amo! Mas não quero mais ver você.

Pain abriu os olhos. O aroma de violetas invadia o local. Não resistiu e a beijou. Um beijo voraz, que fez Konan perder o chão. Ela estava naquele momento esquecendo quem era, simplesmente entregando-se aquele beijo.

As mãos dela foram até a nuca dele enquanto uma das mãos dele estava sobre a cintura dela e outra na nuca dela. As lágrimas dela deram o gosto ao beijo; o beijo de lágrimas. E tudo fazia parte da doce e deprimente realidade de Konan. Separaram-se, sem ar.

Pain prendeu Konan que ia se desvencilhar de seus braços, encostando-a na parede com seu próprio corpo. As mãos dela eram seguradas firmemente pelas dele. O Nagato encostou de leve sua testa na dela. Ela estava assustada, nunca tivera tanto contato com ele.

E mesmo que tivesse tido, não era tão intenso e profundo.

-O que você quer? -perguntou ela chorosa.

-Você. - ele falou encarando-a friamente.

-Por que isso agora?

Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes.

- Eu quero amar você. Dormir e acordar todos os dias com você ao meu lado, sentindo o seu cheiro... Você exala violetas quando dorme, sabia?

-Pain isso não pode dar certo.

-Pode.

Ela estava tentando tira-lo e solta-lo de seus pulsos, mas ele era muito forte. Os olhos dele se encontravam com os dela. Os olhos dela tremiam, e os olhos dele a olhavam sem medo e intensamente. Ela estava trêmula, mas ele não parecia se alterar com o contato. Pain sussurrou:

-Fique comigo. Não como parceira, mas como mulher. – ele propôs.

-Não!Pare!Você não tem sentimentos!

-Tenho. Por você. Vamos tentar.

-Por que tentar?

-Porque o amor pode nascer. -disse ele firme.

FLASH BACK OFF

Sentiu-se mal. Não se sentia a vontade com aquela lembrança.A lembrança que se entregou, de que deu sua virgindade a ele. E deixou de pensar nela. A dor que sentia era imensa. Os olhos transbordados de lágrimas. Levantou-se e parou por um momento, apreciando a cama. Tantas coisas, e fora ali a primeira noite que se amaram.

O tempo era curto, ela logo começou a procurar na penumbra suas roupas.As roupas que usava antes da Akatsuki.Apressada,vestiu um vestido.Colocou a capa da Akatsuki.Não iria mais ver Pain.Estava indo embora.Não fez malas,nem nada do tipo.Tinha que abandonar aquela casa, pois era onde tudo começou e onde tudo hoje terminaria. Estava tudo tão triste aquela noite.

Pain havia brigado com ela haviam duas semanas.O motivo da briga:

FLASH BACK ON

Pain estava nervoso, pulava de árvore em árvore. Voltavam de um encontro com Madara. Ela estava sendo carregada por Pain, pois estava desmaiada.

Assim que avistou um riacho azul como o céu que fazia aquele dia, parou.O sol estava quase se escondendo. Pain a encostou perto de uma árvore. Olhou-a.Caminhou até o riacho;as águas cristalinas pareciam puras.Pegou um pouco de água nas mãos.

A água foi jogada de qualquer jeito no rosto de Konan, que acordou com o impacto da mesma. Pain ficou em pé em frente a ela, o olhar dele demonstrava raiva. Ela estava tonta e com fome.

-Pain! -falou ela, fracamente.

-Vamos já me basta que você desmaiou. - disse ele friamente.

-Pain eu não me senti bem.

-Vê se você não faz nada de errado. Isso pode acabar com o nosso futuro. -disse ele a ignorando.

Ela tentou se levantar, apoiando-se na árvore. A cabeça ainda latejava.Estava tonta e a fome era evidente.Acabou caindo nos braços de Pain. Estava segurando sua cabeça com a mão direita.

-Até quando?Até quando você vai ser fraca? -disse ele, repreendendo-a - Você já sabe,não? -encostou Konan contra a árvore.O impacto fez as costas dela doerem.Pain a sustentava com suas mãos a apoiando em seus ombros.Konan estava de olhos fechados,com a dor em suas costas. -Konan eu só vou te lembrar que se você estiver grávida . . . você vai ter que fazer um aborto.

-CHEGA! -ela gritou. -CHEGA DE DIZER ESSAS COISAS!SE ACONTECER VAI SER NOSSO FILHO. -ele a soltou,ela caiu de joelhos no chão.

Ele se afastou, ficando de costas para ela.

-Você teria coragem, Pain? – ela perguntou. - Você mataria o nosso próprio bebê?

- A organização não permitiria uma criança. E você já sabe que eu sou leal. Foi pela Akatsuki que eu matei meus sentimentos. Eu faria isso sim, Konan.

FLASH BACK OFF

Aproveitaria que Pain estava naquele exato momento recebendo as instruções de Madara para o dia seguinte. Saiu do quarto e começou a caminhar em direção a saída da casa. Ela iria para outra vila. Deixaria a Akatsuki... E ele. Começou a pular de árvore em árvore. O coração aflito sangrava pela amargura de ter que abandonar seu grande amor. Mas era por algo mais importante.

--

Yo!Minna!

Deixem reviews!

E desculpe-me por atrasar a postagem!

Bjus!


	4. A ordem a alma

:Cap4:

A ordem a alma

Pulava sobre as árvores. O vento fresco batia em seu rosto frio e pálido. Os cabelos azuis esvoaçavam ao vento. Sempre fora atenta a tudo ao seu redor, mas hoje, Konan estava distraída.

Pensava se essa era a melhor maneira de resolver seu problema. Mas, quanto mais pensava, mais se convencia de que não tinha outra solução. Percebendo que a noite já estava caindo, resolveu apressar-se. A vila que pretendia alcançar ainda estava muito longe.

Olhou de relance a lua, que começava a aparecer. Parecia tão brilhante e destemida... diferente de seus sentimentos, desestabilizados e confusos. Sabia que cometera um erro, por isso fugia. Iria para longe de tudo. Para longe 'dele'.

Pensar nele causava duvidas. Como seria sua vida sem o 'amor' de Pain? Teria sido diferente se não tivesse quebrado a promessa? Se não tivesse nem feito a promessa? Corria enquanto se lembrou daquele maldito acordo.

Sua mão direita inconscientemente segurou seu ventre.

_FLASH BACK ON_

_Estavam sentados na sala, ela entre as pernas dele. A moça estava apenas lendo enquanto ele comia uma maçã, ambos com a capa da Akatsuki. O portador do Rinnegan não dava a mínima atenção à posição e à proximidade que os dois se encontravam, apenas aproveitava a sensação acolhedora que o calor vindo das costas da companheira lhe proporcionava. _

_Konan, por sua vez, sentia-se feliz e até se esquecia de todas as inúteis preocupações com o mundo a sua volta. Mas não por muito tempo. A voz fria de Pain sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_-Precisamos conversar. _

_-Ok. -disse ela enquanto se sentava à frente dele._

_-Konan eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. -ele pediu _

_-O que é? – indagou a manipuladora de Origamis. – Pode pedir._

_-Prometa-me que não ficará grávida!_

_Konan estava estática. Tinha tantos sonhos. Queria construir uma família, viver ao lado do amado e ter vários filhos. Sonhava em abandonarem a organização para cuidar das crianças. Mas assim que viu o olhar de Pain, percebeu que a coisa era séria. Não era nem um tipo de brincadeira._

_-Por quê? -perguntou ela trêmula._

_-Apenas prometa. A não ser que, além de namorar escondido, você vá querer ter uma família. É isso? -perguntou ele frio e impaciente._

_-Pain.- ela não entendia onde ele queria chegar._

_-É simples: filhos não. Isso atrapalharia nossos planos._

_-Pain. . . - ela olhou para o chão -. . . E se acontecesse?_

_Ele a encarou, firmemente._

_-Você conhece o shitaiji no justu? - perguntou ele._

_Konan afirmou que sim com a cabeça. Claro que conhecia esse jutsu, era um dos mais ensinados durante o treinamento das kunoichis. Um justu de infertilidade, mas, se usado em mulheres grávidas, causa aborto. Era um jutsu terrível. E Pain estava ali, na sua frente, falando aquelas coisas como se fosse normal. Ele continuou._

_-Eu não quero ter que aplicar esse jutsu em você, por isso quero que prometa que nunca vai ficar grávida, entendeu?_

_-Hai...eu entendo... -__Ela concordou desanimada. Não porque ela não ficaria grávida. Porque, mesmo que não soubesse, ela já estava__._

_Ele a abraçou. Ela se sentiu um pouco desanimada e até desapontada. Se sentiu fraca._

_FLASH BACK OFF_

Aquilo a fez soltar uma lágrima. Como ele poderia fazer isso? Não deixaria. Não deixaria que ninguém machucasse seu bebê. Era um pedaço de vida, era fruto do amor deles. A prova viva de que um dia os dois dividiram a mesma cama e alma. Mas logo esqueceu, mesmo que momentaneamente, o assunto, pois percebeu que precisava parar e montar um acampamento. Estava escurecendo e ela ainda tinha que comer.Avistou uma caverna e se dirigiu até lá.

--''--

Pain e Madara chegavam à casa. Ela estava escura. Parecia vazia solitária. Estranho... Quantas vezes isso tinha acontecido? A dona dos cabelos azuis sempre acendia as luzes. Provavelmente havia saído.

Pain não se importava onde estava Konan. Mas ela devia o ter obedecido e permanecido em casa. Madara achou aquilo um tanto suspeito, afinal, Konan sempre obedecia Pain.

Os dois membros da Akatsuki entraram em silêncio. Ligavam as luzes de cada aposento pelo qual passavam. Chegando à sala, Madara sentou-se a frente de Pain.

-Cadê a Konan? Disse que ficasse em casa. - Pain estava impaciente.

-Vá ver. -disse Madara em sinal de ordem.

Pain se levantou e começou a se dirigir ao quarto dela. Encontrou a porta aberta e entrou.

Amava o cheiro daquele quarto. Ele cheirava as noites em que eles tinham passado juntos. O cheiro dos dois misturados. Parecia que o cheiro dela cada vez mais se fundia ao dele.

No momento não era hora de lembrar de cheiros e noites de insônia.Era hora dele simplesmente a encontrar.Olhou o quarto vazio.

Foi ao guarda-roupa onde pode ver que ela abandonou o uniforme básico da Akatsuki. Mas ainda estava com o sobretudo.

Procurou algum vestígio e nada. Ao se virar deparou-se com uma flor de origami em sua cama. A tinha sido feita recentemente e com certeza por ela. Colocou a flor em um de seus bolsos.

Caminhou em silêncio até a sala. Não havia mais o que procurar, estava claro Konan havia ido embora. O Ruivo sentiu-se incompleto, como se o arrancassem a única coisa que poderia suprir seus desejos e necessidades.

Ao chegar à sala se deparou com Madara encostado no batente da porta, olhando a Lua. Ficou em pé no meio da sala.

-O que houve? -perguntou Madara, sério.

-Konan não está aqui, provavelmente fugiu. -disse ele friamente.

-Ela é muito veloz? -Madara perguntou sem o olha-lo.

Pain o olhou. Quieto.

-Responda-me.

-Ás vezes, quando não está com algum problema de saúde. -se lembrou que ela andava com tonturas.

-Então a deixaremos ir.

-Assim, sem mais nem menos? -perguntou Pain frio.

-Não, somente está noite. - esclareceu - Ela sabe muito da Akatsuki. Deixe a ir hoje. Mas amanhã quero que a encontre. E se ela não quiser voltar, mate-a. – ordenou Madara. – Mas ela é mais valiosa viva. Traga-a de volta, não importa como! Mas lhe dê uma lição antes!

-Que tipo de lição?

-Você sabe muito bem de que tipo estou falando.

Pain sorriu no canto dos lábios.

--''--

Konan começou a montar seu acampamento. Com alguns galhos, fez uma fogueira que acendeu com um Katon. Pescou uns peixes em um pequeno riacho não muito longe, atrás de umas árvores e começou a assá-los; estava com fome e nem notara o quanto.

Começou a olhar para si, enquanto devorava os peixes.O corpo estava com curvas maiores e acentuadas.Tinha muita fome e sonolência.E também uma certa ponta de desejo,por comidas exóticas.Teve algumas tonturas. E sua menstruação estava atrasada quase um mês e nem notara. Sorriu singelamente. Não olhava para si e sim para a fogueira. Se abraçou e sussurrou:

-Será que eu estou grávida mesmo? - Levou a mão direita à barriga.- Se for eu vou ter um bebê de Nagato.-começou a olhar fixamente a barriga.

Se levantou alguns minutos depois. Apagou a fogueira e foi se deitar na caverna.

Estendeu o sobretudo da Akatsuki e deitou por cima dele. Paz e liberdade. Há tempos não se sentia assim. Mas uma ponta de melancolia permanecia em seu ser. Sentia falta dos braços fortes de Pain em volta de sua cintura. Amava-o, mas nunca poderia construir uma família com ele.

Dormiu.

--''--

A manhã logo caiu e com ela o peso de cumprir ordens. Pain já estava à frente do hotel onde Madara estava. Ambos se dirigiram a um bar. Sentaram-se em uma mesa qualquer. A capa da Akatsuki fora descartada para evitar chamar atenções indesejadas.

Pain não pediu nada e Madara um café da manhã. Enquanto os cozinheiros se ocupavam, a criminalidade e os piores pensamentos começaram a rolar a mesa dos dois.

-Ela não voltou, certo? -perguntou Madara tranqüilo.

-Não. Eu não sabia que ela podia ir tão longe. - disse Pain seco.

-Será que ela não quer se casar com alguém de fora?

-O que você quer dizer? -Pain perguntou com desconfiança e ciúmes.

-Eu quero dizer que o que você deveria saber. Motivos sentimentais. Mulheres são típicas dessas coisas.

-Por que essa idéia?

-Você não está mais pensando direito Pain?! -perguntou Madara.- Mas vá, recupere-a ou mate-a.

-Certo. -disse Pain se retirando do bar.

Saiu da vila e começou a se dirigir a floresta. Seu coração dizia a ele que não poderia fazer isso. Matar a mulher que fora sua companheira. Sua mulher. Não poderia dizer sua amada. Começou a pular entre as árvores em silêncio.

--''--

O sol nascia, mas se mostrava um pouco escondido. Konan acordava com a tímida luz por ele emitida. Ela parecia mais bonita aquela manhã. Levantou-se para se arrumar. Primeiro iria tomar um banho nas águas do riacho.

A água era morna. Não gélida. Um calor tomou conta de seu corpo assim que caiu na água com o corpo nu. O cabelo solto, livre de armas, livre da Akatsuki. Relaxou. Sentia-se nas nuvens.

Após terminar sua higiene matinal, voltou para a caverna, onde viu seu antigo uniforme: A capa da Akatsuki. A peça estava suja com grãos de areia. Não usaria mais aquela peça, em seu lugar, escolheu um vestido.

O vestido branco lhe deu um ar mais alegre e vivo. Esperança e paz invadiram seu coração e sua alma. Perfume diferente, alma diferente. Nos últimos tempos acordava com o perfume de Pain em sua pele. Mas hoje não. Cheirava ao que sempre cheirara: violetas.

Logo seu corpo começou a pedir comida. Significa que o bebê precisa comer.

-Bom dia bebê! -disse ela para si mesma. – Nós já vamos.

Arrumou as bolsas de armas em sua cintura. Pôs a flor entre seus cabelos. Olhou para a capa da Akatsuki em suas mãos. Tantas lembranças. Largou a peça no chão e fez uma fogueira.

O fogo consumia a capa. Morte. Ódio. Fora tudo que conseguira na Akatsuki. A única coisa boa que conseguiu foi permanecer ao lado de Pain. E também o bebê.

Konan olhava o fogo. Quente. Ardente. Lembrava a paixão, o desejo. O amor que deixara para trás. Logo que o sobretudo se queimou o fogo se apagou.Ela começou a caminhar.

Começou a pular entre as árvores, procurando alguma árvore frutífera. Logo achou uma árvore com maçãs muito vermelhas. Pegou uma para a viagem e outra para comer ali. Fez menção de ir correndo enquanto comia. O vento soprava. Estava feliz. Sorria. Planejava seu futuro com seu filho. Ou filha.

Sentiria falta dele. E a criança também, pois toda criança precisava de um pai. Mas não se arrependeria. Tinha certeza de que seria o melhor a se fazer. Mais uma vez, esquecia-se do mundo ao seu redor para perder-se em devaneios.

Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém. O estranho, um shinobi maior, pegou-a pela barriga e arrastou-a para uma clareira na floresta.

--

Yo!

Sem atrasos desta vez!

Bjus!

Agradeço as reviews!

-Yze-chan,

Thami,

Daianelm,

Gu3Mii!Un! -Deidara disse.


	5. O anjo despedaçado

:Cap5:

O anjo despedaçado

Pain a carregava pela barriga até uma parte da floresta. Ele havia escondido tão bem seu chakra que ela não percebeu sua aproximação.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, Pain soltou-a. Era uma clareira na mata, de onde se podia ver que o céu tinha algumas nuvens de chuva. Pararam em pé um a frente do outro. A postura de ambos era a evidência de que haveria um combate; um combate de sentimentos e sofrimentos.

Ao olhá-lo, Konan se sentiu triste. Ele a olhava fixamente. Com toda certeza Madara estava por de trás daquele aparecimento repentino. A mulher começou a pensar no que faria: se lutaria ou se fugiria.

Lutaria se ele quisesse. Ninguém machucaria seu bebê. Ela o protegeria acima de tudo, mesmo que aquilo significasse a morte de Pain.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER? -gritou ela.

-Apenas volte comigo. – respondeu ele friamente, encarando-a.

-Não. – seu tom era baixo, olhava um ponto perdido no chão, evitando encará-lo.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Nagato, se aproximando dela. – Por que está saindo da nossa organização? Me conte, eu farei qualquer coisa para acabar com esse problema.

Os olhos dela transbordaram de lágrimas. Empurrou-o para longe.

-EU NÃO TENHO NENHUM PROBLEMA! O QUE TENHO NÃO É UM PROBLEMA! É UMA BENÇÃO! -disse ela entre lágrimas e soluços.

-Tem algo a ver comigo? – perguntou ele frio.

-Não. – ela respondeu, chorando.

Vendo-a chorar, Pain sentiu algo estranho em seu ser. Uma raiva repentina apoderou-se de si.

- Agora eu vejo o quanto você é fraca! -disse ele avançando com um soco no rosto de Konan.

O soco foi recebido com dor. Caiu e Pain logo se aproximou de onde estava. Ela se levantou.

-Eu não quero lutar. -disse ela com um olhar decidido. Enquanto acariciava a barriga.

-Já cansei chega de conversas inúteis. - Pain jogou uma kunai em direção a Konan.

Konan se desviou facilmente e subiu em uma árvore. Fez seu selo e, em um segundo, ela era papel. Ele a olhou e deu um singelo sorriso de canto.

-Apenas me diga! Por que você não quer lutar? - perguntou ele, cínico.

-Meus motivos já não te dizem respeito.

-Proteção? Planos? Por amor?

-Por mim. -disse ela atacando nele uma chuva de papéis em forma de shurikens.

Pain logo se desviou. Ela não tinha usado nem metade de sua força e ele sabia disso. O justu dela podia superar o dele se ela quisesse.

Konan não se sentia bem lutando com ele. Sentia-se sangrando. Despedaçada. Machucada. Magoada. Mas o importante no momento era se proteger. Se ela voltasse com ele, com certeza perderia o bebê.

-Eu preciso lutar. – ela sussurrou para si.

Kunais, shurikens, papéis, invocações, explosões. Meia hora tinha se passado e ela não estava nem ofegante. Seu jutsu era bom nessa parte. Mas ele já estava acreditando que eles não sairiam dali o dia inteiro.

-Konan volte eu não te farei nada. – pediu o portador do Rinnegan.

-NÃO! AQUILO NÃO É VIDA É SACRÍFICIO. QUERER VOLTAR AO PASSADO É IMPOSSÍVEL.

-Konan não seja boba! Se você estiver escondendo algo de mim eu vou saber! E você tem medo de que eu saiba provavelmente. – o ruivo falou com ironia.

Konan se arrepiou. O bebê parecia lhe estar sendo arrancado. Nagato não podia saber dele, nunca. Sentiu sua barriga pulsar, parecia que finas ondas elétricas passavam pelo seu corpo. Sabia que mais uma hora de luta poderia ser prejudicial.

O desgaste e a sua fome atrapalhavam tudo; e também não podia se esquecer que podia desmaiar.

-Eu não tenho medo. - disse ela firme. Pain se assustou. O olhar dela tinha mudado, estava mais firme e confiante. -E também agora eu tenho o que proteger.

Ela avançou sem ao menos pensar. Uma chuva de papéis em forma de kunais e shurikens caiu sobre Pain. Ele não esperava um ataque como aquele. Agora sabia que ela estava lutando de verdade. Começaram a lutar mais uma vez. A luta ficou mais pesada. Papéis e jutsus novos faziam a diferença.

--''--

O sol estava sendo coberto por nuvens de chuva. O vento frio corria na superfície da terra. Logo a chuva cairia.

O chão da clareira estava forrado de armas. Pain estava ofegante assim como Konan. Já fazia mais de cinco horas que lutavam. O que mais podia se esperar de uma luta assim?

Pain caiu de joelhos no chão, olhando-a. Konan voltou a ser normal e também caiu de joelhos no chão. Ambos se olharam.

-O que você está pensando Konan? - indagou ele, frio e um pouco aflito. Ela o olhou, não parecia estar entendendo. - Por que você não me mata logo?

-Eu não iria fazer isso nunca. - disse a moça de cabelos azuis.

-Konan por que você luta? – perguntou o ruivo ofegante.- Em nome da nossa vida juntos me diga.

-Eu luto pelo que eu amo. - disse ela num fio de voz.

Pain sorriu. Não sabia o que se passava, mas ela estava forte. Diferente daquela de algumas semanas. Se lembrou de uma coisa, uma noite em especial.

_FLASH BACK ON_

_Estavam armando o plano mais uma vez para capturar o bijuu de sete caudas. O lugar onde estavam era uma floresta. Montaram o acampamento lá mesmo. Uma fogueira iluminava a escuridão. A lua parecia afastada. A barraca ao canto era o único indício de vida no local._

_Konan estava sentada ao lado de Pain._

_-Então é assim que vamos invadir a vila. - terminou ele sério._

_-Certo. - concordou a moça._

_-Agora vamos dormir._

_-Será que vai dar certo mesmo? - perguntou ela olhando para o chão._

_-Vai. – respondeu o líder, firme. – por um acaso você está com medo?_

_-É que invadir uma vila preparada é perigoso, não? – a moça tratou de dar a desculpa._

_-Konan por um acaso você tem medo de morrer? – perguntou._

_-Agora eu tenho._

_-Então, só me faça uma coisa: não faça nada de errado e tudo dará certo._

_-Você tem razão, Pain. -disse ela, indo abraçá-lo._

_Nas últimas semanas andava confusa. Ela estava com medo porque se estivesse grávida não queria perder o bebê. Aquela noite foi mais uma em que ela dormiu nos braços de Pain._

_FLASH BACK OFF_

Pain a encarou. A chuva começava a pingar. E como num pedido para que aquilo terminasse, ele sacou uma kunai de seu bolso.

-O que você vai tentar fazer? -perguntou ela fracamente.

Ele a olhou. A chuva já estava deixando as roupas de ambos ensopadas. Jogou a kunai a frente dela. Ela estremeceu.

-Vá embora. - ela o olhou, assustada. - Por tudo que vivemos vá. - disse ele num sussurro. -Hoje eu vou esquecer de Madara, mas no nosso próximo encontro eu não vou pegar leve.

-Pain...

Ela se levantou. Assim que se levantou, Pain também se levantou. Ambos exaustos, ofegantes. Estavam fracos pelo uso exagerado de chakra.

Konan começou a caminhar novamente a direção a vila que iria. Mas esse caminho exigia que ela passasse pelo ruivo.

Estava um pouco preocupada com o que poderia ocorrer. E também não estava muito bem, conseqüência da falta de chakra. Mas tudo o que pensava era no embrião em seu útero.

Olhou Pain e pensou que os dois poderiam formar uma família, ter uma vida. Mas foram tantas as vezes que ele avisara: "se ficar grávida, aborte ou morra".

Pelo menos agora iria ser feliz, ao lado de seu bebê. Tinha medo por que não queria que nada acontecesse a Nagato. Ele poderia muito bem morrer. A Akatsuki tinha riscos e perigos.

Começou a caminhada. Um filete de sangue escorria da boca fria de ambos. Passou pelo portador do rinnegan que estava com a cabeça baixa.

Konan derramou suas lágrimas. Se virou para ele.

-POR QUE TUDO TINHA QUE TERMINAR ASSIM? POR QUE VOCÊ INSISTE EM FICAR NA AKATSUKI? – perguntou a moça - Por que você nem ao menos me diz que me ama? - disse ela, abaixando o tom de voz.

Ele não respondeu. As lembranças que guardaria dela seriam as noites em que a amou e ela dormiu em seus braços. Exalando violetas.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Mesmo com a chuva, era possível se ver as lágrimas despencando de seus orbes.

-Eu te amei de um jeito estranho. Se nos não fossemos desse jeito talvez pudéssemos ter uma vida boa. -disse ele, dando um discreto sorriso. – Mas nós somos assim.

Ela o olhou. Guardaria a lembrança daquele sorriso para sempre. Ele se virou em direção a ela e a abraçou, aconchegando a cabeça dela em seu peito.

-Até um dia, meu anjo!

Pain sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Konan se virou e começou a pular de árvore em árvore em direção a vila.

De longe, em uma árvore, ele a observava. Pela primeira vez, Pain tinha lágrimas escondidas em seus orbes frios.

--

Nya!

Postada!

Deixem reviews!


	6. Chegando

:Cap6:

Chegando . . .

Konan pulava entre as árvores sem se importar com a chuva que caia sobre si. Apesar do crepúsculo ainda estar longe, ela já estava fraca e cansada. Parou subitamente aonde havia uma continuação do riacho.

Observou os pingos de chuva turvarem as águas do riacho. Arrepios percorriam seu corpo que gélido e ensopado. Caiu de joelhos e começou novamente a chorar involuntariamente. Suas lágrimas se misturavam a chuva.

Ela sabia que, provavelmente, aquele era o último dia em que o veria. Sentiu-se sem esperanças; Seu grande amor não fazia mais parte de sua vida.

Mas não podia simplesmente ficar ali. Mesmo com o coração sangrando, seu ventre carregava o resquício de seu amor:

um bebê; tinha que achar um abrigo. Mas não podia evitar seus sentimentos de tristeza e melancolia.

--''--

Na direção oposta, Pain pulava de árvore em árvore.

Voltava para a base da Akatsuki sem se importar com a chuva que caia sobre seu corpo frio, quase cadavérico.

Uma lágrima deslizou por sua face ao lembrar-se da cena que mais doía em sua memória.

_FLASH BACK ON_

_O quarto estava sendo iluminado pela pouca luz que entrava pelas cortinas brancas. Mesmo tendo paredes acinzentadas e impessoais, o quarto estava tranqüilo. Na cama de casal dormiam Konan e Pain, ambos dividindo mesmo lençol branco para cobrir seus corpos nus._

_Konan tinha a cabeça deitada sobre o tórax de Pain. Ele estava acordado, ela dormia em seus braços tranquilamente. Violetas, a fragrância adentrava as narinas do Nagato._

_-Konan . . . - chamou-a baixo._

_Ela se remexeu. Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente._

_-Acorde, meu anjo . . . - ele a beijou levemente em sua bochecha. Konan fechou os olhos com o contato dos lábios dele em sua pele._

_-Já? -resmungou ela._

_-Vamos temos coisas a fazer! -disse ele numa voz um pouco doce, mas fria._

_-Afinal vamos fazer o que mesmo? – perguntou a moça, tentando ganhar mais tempo ao lado do amado._

_-Vamos treinar e também mandar um recado a Madara._

_-Ahn._

_Pain começou a se levantar. Porém, ela continuou deitada o observando._

_-Pain. – chamou._

_-Sim? _

_-Vamos tirar um dia de folga? - falou divertida a mulher de cabelos azuis._

_-Não. - disse ele dando um beijo rápido._

_-Ok! - ela se levantou enrolada no lençol. Ele se dirigiu ao banheiro._

_Vinte minutos depois ele saiu do banho com a roupa da Akatsuki. Cheirava ao cheiro doce de maçãs. Konan estava sentada na cama, quieta, olhando o chão. Os cabelos soltos._

_Estava feliz como nunca esteve em sua vida._

_Ele se aproximou e ficou em pé a frente dela. Estendeu a mão direita a ela._

_-Vamos. -disse ele friamente._

_Ela segurou a mão dele. Levantou-se. Pain aproximou o corpo dela contra o seu com a mão esquerda. Sentiu o cheiro dela._

_-Aishiteru . . . - disse ela sorrindo._

_Ele a calou num beijo sensual._

_Um momento de felicidade que se acaba._

_FLASH BACK OFF_

As noites de amor. Era a lembrança que mais doía em seu coração.

E agora, sem motivos, ela estava partindo, se despedindo de sua vida. . . De sua alma.

Continuou a correr.

--'''--

Konan estava novamente escondida em uma caverna próxima ao riacho, ao lado de uma fogueira feita por ela. Tremia e chorava. O céu cada vez mais se escurecia lá fora. A chuva não parava e sim aumentava.

-Por quê? - se perguntou ela mais uma vez.

Mas náuseas se apossaram de seu corpo. Não tinha se alimentado e podia pegar uma gripe. Lembrou-se que estava grávida e não podia simplesmente ficar ali parada. O tempo não era algo que lhe sobrava.

Espirou.

Estava com muito frio. A chuva forte havia ensopado suas roupas, que estavam coladas no corpo. Sentiu-se tonta, levou a mão à cabeça. A fogueira a sua frente queimava ardentemente. Desmaiou.

--'''--

Pain logo chegou a casa.

Jogou-se em sua cama, sem as roupas da Akatsuki.

Queria gritar, chorar, implorar para que Konan não tivesse ido embora. Para que ela continuasse ao seu lado pela curta eternidade que cabia aos dois. Os cheiros, os gostos, os gestos, as carícias... O que era tão importante ao ponto fazer com que ela o deixava nesse momento?

Agora não era mais tão útil pensar nos motivos. Já não tinha seus companheiros, agora seria somente ele.

Sentou-se na cama. Esta estava coberta por uma fina camada de pó, quase imperceptível a um homem.

Tudo não parecia mais do jeito que era. A escuridão se apossava cada vez mais na casa e a solidão adentrava cada cômodo com ferocidade. Onde estava a luz?

Se lembrou . . .

_FLASH BACK ON_

_Pain estava dormindo em sua cama. De pijama verde._

_Konan lentamente abriu a porta. Mesmo dormindo, ele sentiu o chakra dela entrando. Fingiu dormir. Ela entrou lentamente, se jogou na cama ao lado dele._

_-Oi!Bom dia! -disse ela passando o dedo pelo nariz dele._

_-Vai ser bom se você me der mais um beijo! -disse ele com a voz sonolenta._

_-Não sei. -disse ela fazendo um biquinho._

_-Ta bom! _

_Sentou-se e começou a fazer cócegas na amada. Ela ria docemente; até que ele parou. Ficou de costas para ela; ela se recuperou da brincadeira e envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços._

_-Eu te amo!_

_Ele se virou e lhe deu um selinho._

_Queria que esses momentos fossem eternos, a linda mulher de cabelos azuis o fazia feliz._

_FLASH BACK OFF _

A lembrança desses momentos o fazia sentir que talvez a amasse, mas agora já era o caso de esquecê-la. Ela havia partido.

Lá fora, um relâmpago iluminou o céu nublado.

O portados do Rinnegan vestiu a capa da Akatsuki, iria ver Madara.

A noite já havia caído. Entrou na cidade que estava vazia e mal iluminada. A chuva estava mais fina. Mas caia lentamente. Correu até o hotel. Ficou a frente da janela de Madara no hotel e bateu até o Uchiha avisar para que ele adentrasse o quarto.

Entrou no quarto com rapidez por causa da chuva. Havia uma pequena cama e outros objetos tão insignificantes quanto a aquela cama. Pain ficou em pé de costas para a janela e Madara a sua frente.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou Madara.

-Ela fugiu num momento de descuido meu. -disse Pain.

-Sei . . . - respirou. - Então deixe-a. -suspirou.

Pain se virava para ir embora quando ouviu a voz de Madara novamente.

-Pain. -chamou Madara firme.

-Sim? -falou o ruivo friamente.

-Não estou a fim de contestar seus métodos, mas quero que esteja sempre a par dos passos dela.

Pain não se assustou, mas não faria tal coisa. Ela havia ido embora e assim seria.

-Certo. -disse ele frio.

-E também comece a pensar num substituto.

-Com certeza. - respondeu o ruivo, ainda de costas.

Madara não desconfiou dele nem por um segundo.

Pain saiu. Quando voltou à casa, a chuva já tinha parado.

A lua brilhava solitária novamente naquela noite. E assim seria sua vida a partir de agora: solitária.

--'''--

A manhã caiu, a terra estava molhada pela chuva, mas o sol reinava para secar cada lágrima por ela deixada.

Pain não estava mais em sua cama dormindo, mas sim sentado em um bar com Madara.

Tomavam um café da manhã, sem as tradicionais roupas da Akatsuki. Não sorriam e trocavam poucas palavras. O ruivo num silêncio sepulcral, quase como se não estivesse ali; Não queria realmente estar ali. Queria ter ido embora com ela.

Madara pouco estava interessado em saber mais sobre aquele silêncio.

-É como se nada tivesse ocorrido? - perguntou Madara a Pain.

-Como? - perguntou o ruivo distraído.

-Você diz que não se importou que ela tivesse ido, mas não diz nada. - disse o Uchiha seco.

-Sei lá. - disse o ruivo tentando mudar de assunto.

Pain sequer queria olhar para Madara. Se levantou.

-Até mais. -disse ele quase sussurrando.

--'''--

Muito longe dali, Konan estava caída no chão da caverna. A fogueira havia se acabado, só restavam suas cinzas, mas a luz solar tornava a caverna bem iluminada.

Mas a moça que ali se encontrava não estava bem. Estava febril e fraca.

Um grupo de camponeses que sempre passava por aquela região em busca de ervas raras aproximou-se.

-Vamos descansar! -reclamou um loiro preguiçoso que andava com o grupo.

-Não, temos muitas coisas a fazer! -gritou uma mulher ruiva.

-Só um pouquinho filha. -disse a velha senhora que os acompanhava. - Vamos à Caverna da Luz.

-Hai. - disse a moça.

Começaram a caminhar em direção a caverna enquanto restante do grupo de sete homens e três mulheres continuava o trabalho. Entraram na caverna e se depararam com Konan no chão.

-Quem será ela? -perguntou a moça, checando o pulso da ex-akatsuki.

-Não sei. - disse a senhora parada.

-Ela está com febre. Vou chamar os outros. -disse ela voltando para onde acabara de entrar. – Temos que levá-la para a vila com a gente.

A senhora se ajoelhou ao lado de Konan. Pôs delicadamente a mão direita sobre a testa dela, fazendo com que a ex-akatsuki abrisse os olhos.

-Cuidaremos de você, não se preocupe.

- Onegai... Eu estou grávida... Salva o meu bebê. Não me deixa perder o meu filho... - sussurrou a enferma.

A anciã se espantou; O que poderia ter acontecido com aquela desconhecida para ter ido parar ali, naquele estado frágil e ainda por cima grávida? Isso era um mistério.

Mas um mistério que poderia ficar pra depois, o importante no momento era salva-la, a ela e ao seu bebê.


	7. Recomeço

:Cap7:

Recomeço

_**Três dias depois**_

_"Estava com uns seis meses de gravidez. Abriu seus olhos para ver que o sol brilhava. Vestia com um vestido branco delicado, descalça. Estava num campo de lírios e violetas._

_Borboletas passavam por todos os lugares. O clima era ameno, parecia que finalmente os céus a convidavam para uma nova e alegre vida. Começou a caminhar, sorridente entre as flores. Avistou Pain um pouco a frente de onde estava. Usava uma roupa azul e olhava na direção oposta a ela._

_Começou a caminhar lentamente até ele. _

_-Pain. -chamou ela._

_Ele se virou rápido._

_-Konan! -falou ele surpreso._

_Os dois se abraçaram, era como se não se vissem a tempos. Pain sussurrou no ouvido de Konan._

_-Você parece mais bonita!_

_-Pain eu to grávida! - revelou a moça, num grito fino._

_-Eu sei. - disse ele se livrando do abraço e encarando-a._

_-Ahn. -disse ela olhando o chão. Parecia desapontada por não ter feito uma surpresa para seu amado._

_Pain alisou a barriga de Konan delicadamente. Ela ainda olhava para o chão._

_-Você não vai fazer nada, não é?_

_-Quem sabe. -disse ele ainda com a mão sobre a barriga dela._

_A ex-akatsuki sorriu docemente e o olhou nos olhos. Ela o abraçou novamente, afundando seu rosto sobre o peito dele com os olhos fechados. Ele nesse abraço parecia não ligar com ela grávida. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto pressionava o corpo dela contra o dele._

_-Konan você quer mesmo o bebê?! -pausou. Ele a apertava cada vez mais contra si com certa dose de violência. - Mas eu acho que este não é o tempo certo._

_Ela permanecia de olhos fechados._

_-Pain pare, você está me machucando! - falou ela._

_-Não vai doer, eu te prometo._

_-O que você está querendo? - perguntou ela chorando._

_-Não estou querendo, farei. -falou ele frio._

_Konan se livrou do braço dele que a pressionava, começou a andar de costas para ele._

_O céu antes azul agora estava negro, nuvens anunciavam que a tempestade seria grande. Os lírios e violetas se transformaram em urtigas espinhosas. Ela tropeçou e caiu num desses espinhos, Pain já se aproximava fazendo o 'in'.O shitaiji no justu estava feito._

_-Não. -implorou ela chorando. - Eu já o senti mexer, Pain não!_

_Ele a segurou firme com uma mão._

_-Será melhor para nos dois. -disse ele, aproximando o jutsu de seu ventre."_

Konan acordou fraca. Olhou ao seu redor estava num hospital. Transpirava muito, seus cabelos estavam molhados.

Usava uma camisola branca e grande, a cama era alta. As cortinas balançavam levemente com o vento. Remexeu-se. Não podia enxergar mais nada dali. E não poderia levantar já que estava coberta de tantos cobertores.

No espaço vago que pode ergueu o lençol. Sorriu discretamente, afinal, sua barriga estava maior, mesmo que fosse por um milímetro. A porta se abriu ela voltou a atenção a pessoa que adentrava o quarto, uma enfermeira.

-Vejo que você acordou! - disse ela sorrindo.

A enfermeira tinha longos cabelos loiros e usava uma roupa meio colada ao seu corpo escultural.Carregava toalhas em seus braços.

-Você quer tomar um banho?

Konan olhou para baixo.

-O que eu tinha?

-Ahn a senhorita só estava com uma pneumonia mas nos já a curamos! -disse ela dando um lindo sorriso. -Não se incomode ele ou ela está bem.

-Vocês sabem? -perguntou Konan a olhando.

-Hai.

Konan se lembrou do pedido a senhora.

-Acho que preciso mesmo de um banho. Mas quantos dias eu dormi?

-Três. -a enfermeira respondeu.

Konan começou a tirar as cobertas e percebeu que no quarto havia um banheiro. Ainda se sentia fraca, mas nada mais importava uma vez que seu bebê estava bem. Sentou-se, a enfermeira deixou duas toalhas em cima de sua cama antes de falar-lhe:

-Vou avisar o conselheiro da vila ele deseja falar com você. E também voltarei com a sua comida. -disse ela saindo.

Konan se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Olhou seu rosto que, ao contrário de o de um doente, estava lindo.

-Como um anjo! - era o que ele diria a ela.

Tomou o banho lentamente. Vestiu a camisola e se deitou. Fechou os olhos.

Começou a imaginar qual o nome que iria dar a criança. Um nome que tivesse significado especial. Respirou fundo, seus cabelos molhados espalhados pelo travesseiro. A partir desse momento não chamaria mais ele de Pain e sim de Nagato; assim significaria mais.

A porta se abriu novamente, era uma outra enfermeira mais baixa e de cabelos pretos e curtos, gordinha e bem-humorada. Entrou com o carrinho de comida.

-Bom dia! -disse a morena.

-Bom dia! -disse Konan se sentando.

-Finalmente ouço a sua voz!Porque você ficou dormindo por três dias! -e riu.

-É mesmo. -Konan sorriu.

-Bom. . . -suspirou a enfermeira. -Aqui! -disse ela estendendo uma bandeja com comida.

Para uma grávida aquela comida não estava um tanto atraente. A única coisa que se viu foi Konan passar correndo em direção ao banheiro com a mão na boca. A enfermeira ficou somente olhando a cena meia estática.

Ao sair do banheiro, Konan normalmente caminhou até a cama e se sentou.

A enfermeira a olhou e disse:

-O que você tem? -respirou, mas sem chances dela responder. -Aproveite que você já está num hospital!

-Você não sabe? Ahn, pelo que a outra enfermeira falou, pensei que a vila inteira já sabia.Tudo bem. . . -suspirou. Ainda estava um pouco enjoada.

-É que eu estou grávida. -disse ela.

Ao olha-la, a enfermeira pensou um pouco. Era uma mulher sim, muito bela; mas naquela idade e qual seria o motivo de estar ali? E o pai da criança?

-Qual é seu nome? -perguntou a enfermeira.

-Konan. -disse ela baixo.

Balançava as pernas e se apoiava com os braços na cama. A enfermeira se aproximou até se sentar ao lado dela.

-Mas você não é muito nova?

-Não. -disse ela sorrindo. -E também acho que já estava na hora.

-Já pensou em algum nome? -perguntou a enfermeira que começava a gostar dela.

-Não. -disse ela sorrindo.

-Você poderia contar sua história?

-Sim. -disse Konan tristemente. -Mas acho melhor esperar o conselheiro, não?

-Sim, a senhorita tem razão. -disse a enfermeira sorridente. Levantou-se. -Bom vou arrumas algo bom para a senhorita comer.

Foi até a porta. Parou e se virou para Konan que acompanhava seus movimentos com o olhar.

-Tem algum pedido em especial?

-Um suco de morango eu ia amar, por favor! -disse Konan sorrindo.

-Sim. Pode deixar comigo. -disse a enfermeira rindo.

Assim que a enfermeira se foi ela se levantou e foi até a janela. Abriu as cortinas, o sol tocou levemente seu rosto pálido. Pessoas indo e vindo sorridentes, crianças correndo; uma vila realmente linda. Alguns cachorros e gatos, senhores e senhoras. Ao longe viu uma praça onde um casal estava sentado tomando sorvete.

Como queria que ela e Pain tivesse sido assim, tranqüilidade transbordando suas vidas de alegria; mas a escuridão era dona do coração e da alma dele. Respirou.Queria ir lá fora daquele hospital, respirar o ar que saia das folhas verdes das árvores enormes.

O silêncio novamente reinava, mas seus pensamentos não estavam tão silenciosos; ainda se lembrava de muitas coisas. Lá fora viu uma cena que lhe parecia triste. Uma mulher parada a frente do hospital, grávida assim como ela; mas esta parecia de mais de cinco meses. Um homem de cabelos loiros se ajoelhou a sua frente e beijou a barriga da mesma e em seguida a abraçou.

Konan pensou que talvez esse sonho de construir uma família com Nagato nunca daria mesmo certo já que ele não tinha nenhuma paciência e sempre foi muito frio; mas o único ponto ao qual os ninjas se apegam física e internamente é o coração e este escolheu e começou a amar ele desde criança.

-Eu estava errada. . . -sussurrou ela para si.

Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, levou a mão a sua barriga.

A porta se abriu novamente.

-Konan, precisamos conversar por um momento.

--

Yo!

Desculpa pelo atraso!

Respondendo reviews!

Yze-chan:Tá postado!:)

Bjus!

Gu3Mii:Eu também acho o Pain tratava ela com um anjo;por isso é meloso!

É eu amo meloso!Mas comigo não!xD

Bjus!

Lili-ACPCHE:Desculpem queridas por não ter postado!

Por favor chame todo mundo para ler!

Bjus!

Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama:Num chego Msn de vocês :'(!

Me add no meu que tá no perfil!

Bjus!

Eu to lendo Festa Junina em Konoha também to esperando as postagens!Bjus!


	8. Keiko

:Cap8:

Keiko

Ela se virou,para o senhor que pedia-lhe licença para adentrar ao quarto.

-Hai. -disse a ex-akatsuki confirmando com a cabeça.

Ainda mantinha a mão sobre sua barriga.

--''--

O sol brilhava;numa floresta afastada de tudo,ele treinava.A todo momento derrubava qualquer árvore para se liberar de tudo o que sentia.

Pain estava tentando liberar sua raiva e todo aquele sentimento que adentrava em seu coração, lhe dando algo que agora não era mais escuridão e sim luz. Não podia, mas estava acontecendo, começa a novamente sentir os sentimentos que ele mesmo matou. Queria se livrar dessa fraqueza e simplesmente . . . Esquece-la.

Estava ofegante e sentou-se se encostando a uma árvore qualquer.

-Qual é o meu problema? -perguntou-se em tom de repreensão.

-Nenhum físico pelo que eu percebo. -disse Zetsu saindo do chão.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? -perguntou o ruivo frio e com raiva.

-Vim saber se é verdade que perdemos um membro?

-É. - disse Pain com uma ponta de tristeza.

-Só isso. Ja ne! -disse Zetsu, voltando de onde veio, ou seja,da terra.

O akatsuki continuou sentado.

Mas seus pensamentos novamente não estavam ali; tinham ganhado asas e já estavam novamente ao lado de seu anjo, sua agora amada.

--''--

-Yachi, conselheiro da vila. -disse o senhor baixo de cabelos grisalhos.

-Konan. -disse ela se sentando novamente na cama e o senhor ficando no canto do quarto próximo a janela.

-Konan-san você ficará na vila? -perguntou ele.

-Gostaria. -disse ela pensativa.

- E eu também fiquei sabendo que a Konan-san está grávida! Me conte sua história. - pediu o senhor alisando a barba em tom sério.

-É verdade, eu me mudei para cá porque onde eu morava não era um lugar bom para se criar meu bebê. -disse ela olhando o chão. -O pai do meu bebê ficou nessa vila.

-Entendo. Não tem mais nada a me falar não é?

-Iie. -disse ela.

-Tudo bem, você trabalhava do que? -perguntou ele ainda em tom sério.

-Sou uma kunoichi. -disse ela o olhando.

-Que interessante; sendo assim, você vai trabalhar comigo e outros ninjas na segurança da vila. E também mandarei providenciar uma residência. -disse ele a encarando também.

-Arigatou! -falou ela feliz.

--

Três meses depois:

O sol adentrava a casa, as cores que predominavam nesta casa eram cores femininas e delicadas com um toque de claridade. A casa pequena estava sendo iluminada pela pouca luz daquela manhã. No quarto solitário, deitada na cama de casal entre os lençóis vermelhos estava Konan. A barriga de cinco meses se desatacava,usava uma camisola solta branca.

Tudo ali era tão alegre e ao mesmo tempo tão fúnebre; a tristeza ainda ocupava um pedaço do coração dela.

A verdade é que ainda sentia falta dele, mas sua vida tinha mudado muito nesses três meses.Agora tinha uma casa na vila e trabalhava também como ajudante da segurança.Tudo corria tranquilamente,já sentira até o bebê se mexer;e como se sentia mais feliz ao sentir essas sensações.

Já não sonhava com o ruivo e sim com sua filha ou filho.

--

Pain durante esse tempo procurava um substituto; desde aquele dia nunca mais entrou no quarto onde Konan dormira. Ainda carregava solitariamente a flor de origami feita por ela em um de seus bolsos.

Encontrava-se com Madara com freqüência; e agora também lhe cabia a missão de arranjar outro membro para a Akatsuki que já não era a mesma desde as mortes de Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi. Mas, sinceramente, a cada dia que passava, a cada quarto hora e a cada segundo eram o tempo em que ele se perguntava e se questionava sobre Konan. Estava sem querer amadurecendo com a solidão; nesse momento aprendia a amar pela ausência.

--

Quatro meses depois:

Acontecia um festival tradicional na vila; toda a população se encontrava rindo entre lâmpadas, doces e enfeites. Namorados de mãos dadas; kimonos florais. A lua cheia iluminava o céu limpo de nuvens.

O hospital estava praticamente vazio se não fosse por alguns enfermos e também por uma certa ex-akatsuki que estava prestes a dar a luz.

Konan estava deitada na cama de hospital com as contrações em sua barriga já presentes a explodir. Desde aquela manhã sentia as contrações. Como doía. Mas era a dor que levaria ao fim de sua curiosidade sobre o rosto e o sexo de seu bebê. Mas uma contração se fez e com ela mais um grito de Konan.

A médica e duas enfermeiras já estavam ali.

--'''--

Cortinas fechadas, e pouca iluminação predominavam naquele quarto.A casa como de costume fria.

Pain estava deitado na cama impaciente. Desde que ela havia ido embora ele nunca mais havia se deitado com outras mulheres. Mas haviam muitas coisas em seu coração aquela noite, se sentia ansioso e não sabia o motivo. Tinha uma ponta de preocupação por Konan. Tudo começou de manhã quando teve um pressentimento em seu coração e deixou cair um copo d'água no chão.

E porque queria novamente matar esses sentimentos chamou uma qualquer. Não queria, mas teria que esquecer, um dia as coisas iam acabar mal e o mal podia ser ter de reencontrá-la para tomar de volta o maldito anel da akatsuki.

Ouviu batidas na porta, devia ser a mulher. Se levantou e se encaminhou a sala.

--''--

Entre dores e gritos, Konan estava no quarto de hospital, ofegante.

-Vamos!Força! -falou a médica a sua frente.

Se ao menos Pain estivesse ali lhe dando apoio tudo seria mais. . . Fácil.

Fazia força.

--''--

A mulher, de longos cabelos marrons e olhos negros, era beijada com toda intensidade sentada na cama de Pain. Estava começando a ficar um pouco impaciente já que o ruivo não saia de nada além dos beijos. Pain não estava com pressa ou nenhum tipo de vontade de ficar ali a beijando ou coisa do tipo.

Gostaria que nesse momento a sua amada estivesse ao seu lado; e no lugar desta mulher estivesse ela.

Foi levemente deitando na cama a mulher a sua frente.

--''--

Um último grito de dor foi dado por Konan; uma lágrima fina rolou por seu rosto. Seus cabelos colados ao rosto suado.

Um choro de uma menina era escutado pelos corredores vazios do hospital.

A felicidade invadiu o coração de Konan.

--''--

Estava começando a desabotoar a blusa da tal "moça" quando sentiu uma dor e uma mistura de felicidade em seu peito. De súbito parou de beijar a mulher.Se levantou.

-Vá embora! -disse ele jogando para ela algumas notas de dinheiro. Ela ficou estática.

-Nós nem começamos! -falou ela ainda deitada.

-Apenas saia já não me interessa. -disse ele frio.

A mulher soltou um resmungo baixo e foi embora.

Novamente ele se lembrou de Konan, de seu sorriso, seu perfume; quais eram os problemas e porque será que assim, do nada, ela o deixou, o abandonando e saindo de dentro da vida e alma dele? Algo inexplicável; mesmo que se encontrassem novamente, achava que ela não lhe daria explicações.

--"--

A mulher de cabelos azuis era coberta por lençóis e estava sentada na cama. A bebê de cabelos ralos e azuis estava deitada nos braços de Konan dormindo.

Um pequeno anjo, a ex-akatsuki a olhava dormir sem querer parar; apesar do cansaço, estava muito feliz. Seu novo motivo para lutar e viver acabara de nascer, um anjinho fruto do amor entre ela e Nagato. Se lembrava ainda que, por Pain, podia ter a matado; mas essa era a hora de se lembrar de coisas felizes;s eu tesouro estava a salvo, dormindo em seus braços.

Observou os fios de cabelos azuis, uma característica dela. A menininha que dormia em seus braços era tão linda e fofa. Gostaria que a partir de agora sua vida fosse e assim o faria tranquilamente; queria que sua filha fosse feliz e que tudo ocorresse na mais plena paz.

Uma enfermeira abriu a porta e entrou.

-Senhorita, já é hora de você descansar. -disse a enfermeira brincando.

-É. - disse Konan não tirando os olhos de sua filha.

-Qual o nome? -perguntou a enfermeira curiosa.

-Hum . . . -ela começou a pensar, já havia até esquecido que ela ainda não tinha um nome.- Keiko! -disse ela feliz.

-Keiko? Significa alegre. Ótimo nome! -exclamou a enfermeira.

-É isso que ela me dá mesmo. . . Alegria. -disse a nova mamãe.

Um fogos de artifício se estourou lá fora por causa do festival; Keiko começou a chorar.

-Cantar uma musiqueta sempre faz bem! -disse a enfermeira.

Konan se lembrou que quando era pequena e vivia com Nagato e Yahiko eles cantavam uma música. Começou a canta-la para sua filha:

O cravo brigou com a rosa,

Debaixo de uma sacada,

O cravo saiu ferido,

E a rosa despedaçada

O cravo ficou doente,

A rosa foi visitar,

O cravo teve um desmaio,

E a rosa pô-se a chorar.

O cravo brigou com a rosa,

Debaixo de uma sacada,

O cravo saiu ferido,

E a rosa despedaçada

O cravo ficou doente,

A rosa foi visitar,

O cravo teve um desmaio,

E a rosa pô-se a chorar.

O cravo ficou doente,

A rosa foi visitar,

O cravo teve um desmaio,

E a rosa pô-se a chorar.

O cravo brigou com a rosa,

Debaixo de uma sacada,

O cravo saiu ferido,

E a rosa despedaçada

O cravo ficou doente,

A rosa foi visitar,

O cravo teve um desmaio,

E a rosa pô-se a chorar.


	9. Espelhos em forma de coração

:Cap9:

Espelhos em forma de coração.

_O que ocorreu em sete anos de distância e separação:_

Tudo correu meio rápido no primeiro ano de vida de Keiko. Konan tinha que trabalhar e cuidar de sua filha que era muito pequena para ficar sozinha. Mas ela também lhe deu muitas felicidades. Como quando começou a andar e aprendeu a falar "kaa-san"; coisas inesquecíveis para qualquer mãe. E a cada dia ela se parecia mais consigo; principalmente na aparência.

Os cabelos azuis e os olhos também azuis. Era muito sorridente e sempre brincava com todas as crianças que encontrava.

Konan estava cada vez mais feliz e agora tinha certeza que queria que tudo aquilo fosse eterno.

Também construiu uma casa de madeira pequena, mas aconchegante, na montanha próxima a vila para que treinasse. E, quando tinha tempo, sempre treinava.

Aos dois anos Keiko era muito esperta; e Konan tinha que ter mais cuidado cada dia mais porque ela sempre imitava os atos dos outros.

O pior incidente foi quando ela a viu no céu com seu jutsu e no dia seguinte pulou da estante.

Tirando isso elas sempre brincavam de várias brincadeiras; almoçavam e, ás vezes, Keiko até ia ao seu trabalho para lhe visitar e também conversar com várias pessoas que ali trabalhavam. Tudo ocorria na mais perfeita paz.

Algumas coisas sempre seriam inesquecíveis; uma delas foi quando sua filha lhe perguntou sobre o pai, aos quatro anos. Ela simplesmente lhe respondeu o que já havia dito a vila. Keiko, ao ficar sabendo o nome de Nagato e que ele havia ficado na vila, sorriu e disse_:"Um dia ka-san nos iremos a vila ver o tou-san!"._

Mesmo sendo uma mentira aquela foi uma mentira de proteção e coisas desse tipo são perdoáveis.

Mais um ano se passou e neste ano, no qual a sua garotinha havia feito cinco anos, elas começaram a fazer um treinamento ninja. Konan a ensinava tudo na casa que ela havia construído.

Não podia negar o seu anjinho de cabelos azuis levava jeito, sendo a melhor aluna da academia ninja da vila. Os pequenos aniversários, treinamentos tudo fazia parte da rotina de ambas. Konan não se importava que Nagato não estivesse ali; tudo estava bem. A menina estava crescendo, sempre delicada e carinhosa. A ex-akatsuki seguia seu intuito de viver para protegê-la e ambas serem felizes pelo tempo que cabia aos dois anjos de Nagato.

--''--

Pain viajara muito nesses últimos tempos procurando substituto e indo visitar Madara. Indo buscar o livramento da lembrança de Konan, ele entrava em "casas de mulheres fáceis" quase todas as noites. Mas como sempre se arrependia e voltava para casa. Mas nem por isso deixava de beber e também beijar elas.

Ficava tão pouco na casa que nem comidas ali tinham; as guardadas já estavam podres e velhas.

Cada mês que se passava era um mês que demonstrava um cronômetro - e este contava os dias em que ele teria que a ver de novo para recuperar o anel e finalmente vê-la novamente.

Não se sabe quando onde ou por que. Pain já não ligava para a Akatsuki ou Madara; apenas fingia se importar. Apesar de sempre viajar e também sempre tentar esquecer o _"passado", o_ _"passado"_ era parte da dor de seu coração machucado. Uma ponta de felicidade ás vezes se apossava de seu coração. E como queria reencontrar com o corpo e os lábios de sua eterna amada Konan.

Talvez esquecer ela era como esquecer que algum dia havia tido um amor verdadeiro. Aquele que agora está superando a distância e o tempo. As propostas de Madara em irritá-lo dizendo que_: "Ela já deve até ter se casado! Mas ainda morrerá pelo anel!"_ o faziam querer cada vez mais largar ou ter o mesmo destino dela longe da Akatsuki.

Os sete anos fizeram-no reconsiderar tudo o que havia dito e feito com ela. Quando a fez prometer que não teria filhos com ele ou mesmo ficasse grávida, das vezes em que ele trousse mulheres para dentro de casa.

Tudo o que ele queria em seu coração partido e também apaixonado era a ter, nem que fosse somente por alguns segundos, em seus braços.

Mas que, desta vez, que nada interferisse e que fossem como todos os outros casais.

--

_Sete anos,reencontro:_

A passos lentos e calmos o moreno entrava na casa onde Pain morava. O ruivo o esperava na sala.

A lua iluminava toda a casa.

A casa continuava a ser a mesma se não fosse por um cômodo que se tornou desativado. Nada além de poeira, falta de comida e silêncio tinha se tornado a casa. Muitas vezes as pessoas passavam pela casa e tinham quase convicção de que a mesma estava abandonada.

Precisamente, Pain estava sentado no sofá com a capa da Akatsuki; sentado de um jeito largado e com uma feição leve de tristeza que jazia em seu rosto ainda jovial. Madara ficou em pé alegando que ali tinha muito pó para se sentar. O ruivo não se importou; em pé ou sentado, ele não queria a presença do moreno.

A Akatsuki já não lhe importava; do que adianta um homem viver sem o seu amor?

Voltou sua atenção novamente a Madara, que estava a sua frente. Aquela mascará ainda estava o irritando, como queria arrancá-la e dar um soco no rosto dele.

-O que você quer? Já arrumei três substitutos! Um ainda é de Konoha! - disse o ruivo impaciente.

-Quero que você vá buscar o terceiro anel. -disse o portador do sharingan paciente.

-Como?!Já recolhemos o anel de Deidara e Itachi; temos ainda o do Kakuzu, do Hidan e do Sasori! - disse Nagato num tom de voz com uma ponta de desespero.

-Sim. – respirou - Mas os outros anéis foram perdidos. Pela localização ou pelo tempo. - disse ele paciente.

-Então você quer dizer que? -ele perguntou seco.

-Quero dizer que você tem que ir buscar o anel dela.

Tantas coisas se passaram na mente do Nagato. Madara simplesmente e calmamente lhe pedia para que ele matasse Konan por um anel bobo? Pela Akatsuki?! Uma vida, ou melhor, a vida de sua amada valia um anel?!

-Pain?! -Madara o chamou irritado.

-Tudo bem. - disse o ruivo - Já estava na hora de acabar com ela.

-Ótimo, por um momento achei que você não iria conseguir fazer isso.

-Nunca. -disse ele, tentando se convencer.

Pain entrou debaixo do chuveiro assim que Madara se retirou. A água quente entrou em contato com seu corpo.

Estava tentando relaxar, ao sair dali se vestiria; e ia de encontro com Konan e assim iria vê-la. Olhou para suas mãos; teria coragem de matá-la? As mãos que encarava agora seriam capazes de derramar e tirar a vida de sua estimada Konan?!

--''--

A noite cobria toda a vila da Cachoeira.

A casa de cores femininas era iluminada pela luz da lua e também por lâmpadas.

Konan estava deitada em sua cama, de camisola branca. Solitária, olhava pela fresta da janela que mostrava um pedaço da lua.

Keiko e ela já haviam jantado mais cedo e agora já haviam deitado cada uma em seus respectivos quartos. Mas por mais tranqüilidade que a lua cheia demonstrasse, seu coração sentia um leve pressentimento que algo grande estava para acontecer; não sabia se seria algo bom ou ruim.

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro mais uma vez. O seu rosto, assim como o de Pain, permanecia jovial, com um pouco de cansaço a mais. Seus cabelos curtos e azuis estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro branco.

A porta de madeira lentamente se abriu. A menina de seis anos e cabeleira azul estava adentrando no quarto.

-Keiko. - disse a ex-akatsuki.

A garotinha entrou e subiu na cama, carregando um ursinho branco.

-O que foi? -perguntou ela docemente.

-Tive um pesadelo, posso dormir aqui kaa-san? -perguntou ela docemente.

Os olhos da garota encararam os de Konan.

-Vem! - disse ela erguendo um pouco o lençol para que a criança se deitasse.

-Kaa-san, como é o tou-san? -disse a garota olhando Konan.

Seus cabelos eram curtos também. E estava deitada com o rosto para Konan.

-O que você deseja saber?

-Hum, qual a cor do cabelo dele?

-Ruivo. -disse ela entrando nas perguntas da filha.

-Kaa-san, será que ele vai querer me conhecer?

-Sim, por que não?

-Sei lá, talvez porque ele já não está aqui! Será que ele não vai achar que é tarde demais para me conhecer?

-Perguntas que só poderão ser respondidas depois, minha querida; não fique pensando coisas assim para sua idade. -disse ela sorrindo.

-Você vai me contar onde ele mora um dia, né?

-Vou. Agora já é hora de dormir. -disse Konan a abraçando.

-Boa noite, kaa-san!

-Boa noite.

A noite se encerrou com Konan dormindo abraçada à sua filha. Talvez fosse a última noite que poderiam estar juntas. Quem sabe quais seriam os pensamentos e as atitudes de Nagato no dia seguinte.


	10. Reencontros predestinados

:Cap10:

Reencontros predestinados. . .

A manhã já estava no auge quando as duas saíram de casa. Elas estavam na casa perto da montanha, onde Konan treinava Keiko.

O ocorrido era que Keiko havia esquecido uma boneca na casa e com isso, a garotinha fez que fez que conseguiu arrastar a Ex-akatsuki para ir com ela buscar a boneca que ficou dentro da casa. E era nesse exato momento que ambas estavam saindo da casa e indo em direção novamente a cidade.

-Kaa-san, não demorou muito, demorou? - disse a garotinha tentando esquecer o estardalhaço que fizera para vir até ali.

-Não demorou, mas vamos que eu ainda tenho que trabalhar, Filha! - disse ela começando a andar.

Mas não se demorou a parar de andar. Começou a sentir o chakra de Nagato.

Como ele poderia ter descoberto onde estava? Simples e claro, quando ela foi embora naquele dia ele teve quase certeza de que ela havia ido para aquela direção; ali foi o primeiro lugar onde ele a estava buscando.

Konan se abaixou na altura de Keiko, soltando a mão dela.

-Filha, se esconda atrás de uma dessas árvores. Por favor, não pergunte por que. Apenas obedeça. -disse ela aflita; o que não foi despercebido aos olhos da garotinha. - Não saia até eu lhe pedir. Por favor.

-Hai, Kaa-san! - ela se escondeu, abraçada à boneca, atrás de uma árvore da floresta.

Em poucos minutos, na clareira, Pain desceu.

Quanto tempo. . . Exatamente sete anos. Os sete em que ela criou e cuidou de Keiko,e os sete em que ele continuou a ser o mesmo irresponsável.

Encaravam-se, um silêncio tomava conta da atmosfera da clareira.

Inconscientemente as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela não se segurou e se atirou nos braços dele. Os braços que há sete anos ela não sentia. A verdade é que ainda o amava. Ele se sentiu bem ao sentir novamente o calor vindo dela.

Como isso fazia o ruivo ficar feliz. Mas, mesmo que fosse alegre esse reencontro, várias perguntas pairavam no ar com esse repentino aparecimento dele.

-O que você faz aqui? -perguntou ela ainda o abraçando.

Keiko os olhava e não entendia a cena a sua frente. Sua mãe chorava e aquele homem ruivo a abraçava.

-Surpresa? -disse ele no habitual tom frio. Até mesmo disso ela sentiu falta; independentemente que isso machucasse seu coração. -Você sabe por que estou aqui, Konan? -perguntou ele, enquanto começava a enrolar a ponta dos cabelos dela em seus dedos. Ele amava fazer isso; amava tocá-la e sentir o cheiro de violetas dela.

-Não! -disse ela como se fosse obvio.

-Konan, me desculpe. -ele disse. - Mas eu vou ter que te matar e acredite, isso dói em mim. -disse ele, frio. Ela se afastou parando a frente dele; para encará-lo. -Eu tenho que pegar o anel.

-AINDA COM A OBSESSÃO PELA AKATSUKI?! -gritou ela, chorando. -PAIN?!

-Agora já não é uma obsessão, é uma conformidade. -disse ele a encarando.

-CONFORMIDADE?! -ela disse, em tom de sarcasmo.-VOCÊ TROCA SEMPRE TUDO PELA AKATSUKI!VOCÊ TROCOU O NOSSO AMOR, VOCÊ TROCOU A . . .

-Agora ao menos você pode dizer por que você foi embora há sete anos? -perguntou ele a abraçando novamente. - Me diz, que esse é o único jeito de arrumar uma paz para o meu coração.

-Essa é uma coisa que não deve ser respondida aqui. - sussurrou ela.

-Konan, você sabe que esse é o seu fim; minhas mãos se mancharão com o seu sangue. - sussurrou ele.

-Fim?! Pain, eu sou outra mulher. Nunca deixarei você me machucar porque eu luto para proteger uma pessoa. - disse ela.

-Konan, durante esse tempo todo, eu queria te ver novamente. Eu queria te reencontrara para nos ficarmos. . . Juntos. -ela ficou estática, seria ele o mesmo Pain que ela conhecia? Ou seria um tipo de genjutsu? O que ela deixou para proteger sua filha há sete anos nunca falaria que gostaria de ficar com ela.

-Pain você me ama? -perguntou ela como uma última aposta.

-Sim. -disse ele afundando seu rosto no ombro dela. -Já chega. -falou ele seco.

Ele a soltou de súbito. Se encararam, ela secou as últimas lágrimas que insistiam em cair com a manga da blusa.

-VOCÊ CONTINUA A MESMA FRACA?! -ele gritou com os orbes frios, sobrecarregados de lágrimas.

-Não, eu apenas acho que você é o errado na nossa história. -disse ela secando as lágrimas. Em meio a isso tudo ele deixou cair uma lágrima solitária.

-Isso nunca vai mudar. -disse ele, num ato de raiva e amor.

Ele a beijou. As lágrimas saiam dos olhos de ambos. Um beijo romântico e com tom de despedida, de tristeza e dor; não pareciam mais querer se separar com aquele ato tão simples; mas pelo menos ali se via que suas almas novamente se uniam.

Keiko estava estática, agora várias perguntas apareciam e partiam sua cabeça. Quem seria o homem? Por que abraçou sua kaa-san e agora estava a beijando? E por que se sentia feliz ao ver os dois juntos?

Assim que aquele ato de amor e desespero se acabou, os dois tomaram uma certa distância; novamente haveria uma luta entre eles. E pelo motivo mais óbvio e deprimente: A Akatsuki.

-Tem certeza que você deseja lutar novamente? -perguntou ela.

-Sim. –disse, ele tentando convencer a si.

Os dois começaram a luta simplesmente com uma troca de kunais e shurikens. Konan nem mesmo fez seu jutsu em que virava papel. Não queriam se machucar, estavam apenas brincando.

O tempo corria. Quando já não se tinha esperanças, a tarde começava; o sol estava cada vez mais escaldante. Konan virou seu típico e fatídico jutsu de papel.

-O que? - Keiko estava abismada, Konan não usava aquele justu se não fosse uma situação de emergência. A vontade que ela tinha era de proteger ou lutar ao lado da mãe.

A luta novamente recomeçou um pouco mais acelerada. Mas a vantagem permanecia de zero para cada um.

Foi quando aconteceu algo que surpreendeu até a Nagato. Ela voltou a ser novamente ela. Parou em pé a alguns metros dele.

-Konan, você quer morrer? -perguntou ele.

-Não, mas não quero lutar com você. - disse ela com carinho. - Quando eu luto com você, algo me dói e me machuca. - disse ela, olhando para o chão.

Ele começou a se aproximar dela.

-Eu vim ainda assim para buscar esse anel.

-Eu sei. -disse ela.

Numa fração de segundos o Akatsuki começou a bater nela. Com socos e também com joelhadas que doíam mais do que pareciam. Porque cada vez que ele a batia também machucava a si mesmo. Por fim ela caiu ao chão, completamente desmaiada a alguns metros de distância.

-Você não mudou nada. -disse ele para si.

Começou a buscar alguma kunai de seu bolso, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Já estavam todas no chão. Encontrou somente a flor de origami que carregava a sete anos. Olhou a flor de relance e a jogou no chão.

-Já não preciso disso. -disse ele.

Buscou com o olhar uma kunai no chão. Achou uma quase ao lado de Konan. Começou a caminhar até ela.

Os seus pensamentos lhe perguntavam se isso era certo. Matar quem se ama e também quem lhe ama? Ou aquilo era coisa do passado?

Resolveu que por hora a mataria com um corte de kunai em seu pescoço.

A garota estava estática, sabia que, pelo jeito que Konan lutou, ela tinha se entregado. Mas por que se entregar? A única coisa que tinha completa certeza é que não poderia deixar que ninguém,matasse sua "kaa-san".

Olhou Pain começando a se agachar ao lado de Konan. Soltou a boneca que carregava em seus pequenos braços. Sacou uma kunai. Tremia, mas agora não era hora para medo e sim para coragem. Mudou de ataque. Lembrou-se das lições de Konan, então escolheu atacar primeiro com shurikens.

Correu em direção a Pain, que notou imediatamente a presença da garota.

Atirou seis shurikens, fazendo ele sair de perto de onde Konan estava e se dirigir para uma árvore.

-Saia de perto dela! -disse ela com um olhar corajoso.

Ele não a respondeu. Apenas olhou a garotinha, quem seria ela? Não lhe importava, afinal estava ali para terminar o que começou a sete anos. O que devia ter feito daquela vez.

Ele desceu da árvore onde estava sem o menor esforço.

-Você não vai me deixar terminar o que comecei? -perguntou ele, frio, parando a frente dela.

-Não!

-É uma pena. -disse ele com sarcasmo.

Ele começou a fazer o que já havia feito com Konan, lutar. Só que usou somente uns poucos socos no abdômen da garota. Afinal ela não aparentava ter mais de seis.

Ela assim como Konan caiu ao chão.

Pensou consigo_: "Vou dar a essa garota uma lição e também acabar com isso de uma vez!"._

Com isso a levantou pelo pescoço, jogando o corpo contra uma árvore. Os pés dela não tocando mais o chão.

Os dois se encaram. A garota começou a chorar, mas isto de nenhuma maneira afetava seu coração. Notou os cabelos e os olhos azuis, semelhantes aos de Konan.

Ela fechou os olhos.

-Me desculpe por não ter salvado você. . . kaa-san! -disse enquanto uma lágrima rolava de seus olhos ainda fechados.

Ao abri os olhos como uma última vez, a cor deles já não era mais como o céu azul e era sim as espirais do poderoso doujutsu rinnegan .Olhou para a Konan.

Pain se assustou e soltou a garota que caiu desmaiada ao pé da árvore.

* * *

Yo!Minna! o/

Penúltimo capítulo!!:)

Na data certa u.ú

Queridas e queridos semana que vem respondo as reviews!

Bjussssssss!


	11. Reedenção

:Cap11:

Redenção

O sol estava se pondo.

Konan acordou com dores espalhadas pelo corpo e com um pressentimento de que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Abriu seus olhos lentamente. Começou a procurar, com o olhar, Keiko. E se deparou com ela caída ao pé da árvore; levantou-se esquecendo até de seus ferimentos. Agachou-se ao lado de Keiko, que tinha uma marca de dedos no pescoço e estava desmaiada. Konan checou o pulso da menina, que estava batendo lentamente.

A pegou no colo, começou a pular para a vila. Ambas precisavam de cuidados médicos.

Pain tinha se afastado dali e ido para um lugar perdido da montanha.

Precisava pensar, como aquela garota que era muito parecida com Konan tinha o rinnegan? Só tinha um motivo para ela também ter o rinnegan, mas este tinha que ser confirmado por Konan, já ele nunca pensou na possibilidade de ser. . . _"otou-san"._

--'''--

_Um dia depois:_

O céu estava acinzentado. A chuva seria forte.

Konan estava sentada na cama do hospital, de camisola branca. E Keiko estava a sua frente sentada, era a centésima vez que olhava no espelho o rinnegan. Arregala os olhos, abria, mas não falava nada.

-Kaa-san, o que é isso? - perguntou a garota apontando para os olhos.

-É o rinnegan, já lhe expliquei, minha querida. -disse Konan pacientemente.

-Kaa-san, ele era o meu tou-san não é? -perguntou ela.

-Era, sim Keiko. -disse Konan dando-lhe um sorriso.

-Kaa-san, você sabe onde encontra-lo?

-Não, temos que esperar.

-Kaa-san, isso é feio, não é? - perguntou a garotinha, olhando no espelho.

-Não. - Konan riu.

Uma coruja pousou levemente na janela. Ela tinha em sua pata direita amarrada um papel. Konan estranho o fato de uma coruja voar tão baixo e também pousar ali. Levantou-se da cama, já não sentia dores. Estava só um pouco dolorida. Se aproximou da coruja, pegou o papel. Era um Kuchiyose no jutsu de Pain.

O bilhete dizia:

_"Konan, precisamos nos ver de novo._

_Quem é a garotinha daquela manhã?_

_Por que ela te chamou de kaa-san?_

_No mesmo lugar, hoje de noite._

_Pain"_

Konan se virou para a cama, de onde Keiko a olhava.

O rosto de Konan estava um pouco mais tranqüilo com aquele bilhete. Mas nem por isso deixava de estar preocupada ou curiosa. Afinal, há um dia ele queria a matar.

-O que foi, kaa-san? -perguntou a garota.

Após ler por uma segunda vez, Konan a olhou.

-Filha, seu pai quer ver agente. -disse ela.

-Kaa-san! Quando? -disse a garota sorrindo.

-Hoje de noite. - disse ela. A garota desceu da cama e a abraçou.

-É bom que ele me explica o que é isso nos meus olhos. - resmungou ela, e Konan riu.

Ao longe pode avistar alguém que podia assegurar que era Pain. Mas preferiu guardar para si, porque ele parecia as observar pela janela aberta.

--''--

A noite logo caiu e, com ela, também a alta de Konan.

As duas passaram rapidamente em casa, onde vestiriam umas capas e também recolheriam dois guarda-chuvas. A chuva logo começaria, mas isso não era de se ter medo. Ao chegarem à clareira, se depararam com Pain no centro dela a espera das duas. A chuva não havia começado. Konan pediu para que Keiko fosse a casa depois ela a chamava.

A chuva começou com um chuvisco.

-Pain o que você deseja desta vez? -perguntou ela seca.

-Ela é minha filha? -perguntou ele frio.

-Sim, nunca lhe negaria falar isso. -disse ela. -Quando eu fugi da Akatsuki, eu não tinha certeza. . . -segurou firme as lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus orbes azuis. -. . . Depois eu estava grávida Nagato. Era da nossa filha, o pequeno fruto do nosso amor que era tão complicado.

Ele se aproximou e deu seu peito para que ela se aconchegasse. A chuva continuava pingando insistentemente.

-Ela estava dentro da minha barriga, mas você me fez prometer que não lhe daria filhos e que se eu ficasse grávida você. . .Faria-me abortar. -ela chorou. -Eu fugi de você. . . Porque você tinha se tornado um monstro com a sua idéia da Akatsuki.

Ele caiu de joelhos, o barro que começava a se formar sujou a roupa da Akatsuki. Chorou.

-Me desculpe Konan, eu era um menino. . . -. . . Um bobo que não entendia o quão era importante você na minha vida. -chorava. -Me perdoa por não estar por perto quando você estava grávida, me perdoa por. . . Tentar te matar. -disse ele num tom baixo. -E me perdoa por, por. . .Bater na nossa filha. -falou baixinho, mas perceptível aos ouvidos dela.

-É Keiko, tou-san! -falou a garotinha.

Konan viu a menina ao seu lado e Pain sorriu. A garota estendeu a mão para Pain, tentando secar suas lágrimas.

-Para de chorar tou-san! -ela o abraçou. - Agora ta tudo bem. -disse ela.

-Konan, você me perdoa? -disse ele abraçando Keiko.

-Sim. Eu te perdôo. - disse ela o olhando de forma carinhosa.

Ele se levantou, com Keiko no colo. A chuva ainda caia.

-Agora só falta vocês fazerem as pazes e se casarem! -disse a garota balançando os braços.

-Keiko menos. -disse Konan.

Os dois deram um selinho, era de certa forma uma redenção.

-E agora? -perguntou ele.

-Vamos para a vila. -disse Konan. -Começar uma vida nova.

-Será que vai dar certo? -perguntou o ruivo desanimado.

-Se você quiser, da. -disse a garota em seus braços.

Konan deu um sorriso.

--

_Um ano depois:_

Em Konoha:

No escritório da Hokage, estava a Gondaime sentada esperando que Shizune entrasse com notícia que acalmaria o coração de todos da vila da Folha. Shizune entrou com uma expressão na face mais calma. Ton-ton a acompanhava como de costume.

-Tsunade-sama, a missão foi um sucesso!

-A Akatsuki acabou? -perguntou a Gondaime, nervosa.

-Ao que parece sim, com Madara e os outros mortos ela por fim teve um final.

--''--

Vila da Cachoeira:

-Pain! A Keiko já vai chegar. - disse Konan ao agora marido Nagato.

Em um ano os dois se casaram e mudaram-se para uma casa maior. Pain virou o maior preocupado com Keiko. A garotinha agora tinha sete anos, continuava sempre do mesmo jeito, carinhosa e delicada.

-Vou fazer o almoço! - disse Konan se dirigindo à cozinha.

Pain se sentou no sofá para ler algumas revistas.

Ele e Konan trabalhavam de ajudantes do conselheiro. Quem diria que um Akatsuki um dia iria trabalhar para a proteção de uma vila?!

A porta se abriu da sala, Keiko entrou por ela.

-Bom dia, tou-san! -falou a garota.

-Bom dia, Keiko! -disse ele.

-KAA-SAN! -gritou a garota da sala. -CHEGUEI! Como foi seu dia, tou-san? -perguntou a garota divertida.

-Foi normal. - disse ele, que ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de uma filha.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que Konan se dirigir-se a sala. Se sentou no sofá ao lado de Pain.

-Não tem nada para fazer naquela cozinha. - disse ela com um suspiro.

-Como assim, kaa-san? -perguntou Keiko.

-Tem comida, mas não tem nada que eu queira comer! -disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais natural da face da terra.

-Eu vou lá ver, então. -disse Pain .- Mas o que você quer comer?

-Algo que eu não prepare. -disse ela ao marido.

-Ok, entendi. -disse o Nagato indo para a cozinha.

O jantar correu com as conversas relacionadas ao mundo ninja, escola, trabalho, vila. Coisas que tinham a ver com eles. Keiko estava muito feliz com o pai e a mãe dela juntos. Quanto tempo demorou para conhecer o rosto de seu pai, e sua mãe também se preocupar menos com ela.

Como de costume, antes de dormir Konan ia dar uma boa noite e esperava até que Keiko dormisse.

Chegou ao quarto, onde ela e Pain dormiam. Todo pintado de branco e com uma cama de madeira no centro. Na cama toda talhada e que sempre tinha lençóis prateados estava deitado Pain de pijama.

Konan se deitou ao lado dele o abraçando. Ele a acompanhava com o olhar.

-Pain, que dia, não? -disse ela num muxoxo baixo.

-Tem razão. -disse ele.

-Tenho uma coisa para lhe falar Pain. -disse ela num tom de voz mais sério.

Batidas na porta do quarto dos dois se fizeram presentes.

-Entre querida. -disse Konan no seu tom de voz doce.

-Kaa-san posso dormir com vocês? -perguntou a pequena shinobi de sete anos.

-Sim, aproveito e conto a vocês meus amores minha novidade.-disse ela a ambos.

A garota se deitou no meio dos dois, como de praxe quando aparecia nas madrugadas na cama dos dois.

-O que você quer falar kaa-san? -perguntou ela.

-Fala logo Konan. -disse Pain a encorajando.

-Pain você vai ser tou-san de novo e Keiko você vai ganhar uma irmã ou irmão! -disse ela meio gritada, num tom de voz alto.

Konan encarou os dois que estavam um tanto surpresos com a novidade. Entreolharam-se um pouco. Konan já estava ficando aflita com tanto silêncio. Afinal ela estava grávida, e não se podia deixar uma mulher grávida aflita.

-O que vamos fazer com ela tou-san? -perguntou a garota.

-Que tal nos. . . -e falou algo no ouvido de Keiko.

Abraçaram Konan, que estava um pouco mais sentimental.

-Nós vamos ter mais um filho na família, Konan.-ele disse.

E assim foi sempre, mas desta vez ela não teve que fugir.

Nove meses depois, primeira vez:

Pain pegou seu filho no colo. Kanji, que significa saudável. Ele viu pela primeira vez seu filho nascer, já que com Keiko ele não viu. O garoto de cabelos laranja nasceu depois de um dia de parto de Konan.

Pain o colocou no colo, estava ao lado de Keiko com Kanji nos braços. Konan estava deitada na cama observando a sua família.

Agora ela realmente atingiu a felicidade ao lado de seu amor, de sua filha e também ao lado de seu filho.

Os anjos seriam sempre protegidos por uma outra anja, Konan.

* * *

Yo!o/

Último capítulo i.i

Comentários finais:

**Especialmente a Brighit Raven porque betou o fic! \o/**

**Leia a fic dela ,muito boa também. - Love at Seconde Sight**

**E também que leiam a fic da**** Natasha Mayfair -Land of Immortals  
**

**E último também a fic da ****Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama - Festa junina em Konoha!  
**

A quem mandou review ,um super agradecimento e um super beijo!

São:

**FranHyuuga  
Sophie Black Hyuuga Holl  
Gu3Mii  
Yze-chan  
Lili-ACPCHE  
Amanda tenten-sama  
Lepi-chan  
Tia-Cle  
Luh G'ds  
Deidara Nina  
Natasha Mayfair  
Hyuuga Azumi  
Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama  
Yami-kanashii  
Thami  
Daianelm  
Sacerdotisa**

**E keiko-hime. **

E um último pedidinho . Deixem uma última review!


End file.
